My Fate
by redbluedots
Summary: Bella, an ordinary girl who works at a Jewelry store, was just living her normal boring life when a bronze-haired, green-eyed, gorgeous man came into her life. All Human. First fanfic, R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I woke up to the phone ringing. I looked at the time and groaned. 4.26am.

Who could _possibly _be awake at this time of the day?

I blindly reached for the phone on my nightstand.

"Bella?" came the panic voice from the other end.

My anger was immediately replaced by concern and confusion.

"What is it, Ange?" Angela is probably the closest I have to a best friend.

"Do you mind taking my shift at Newtons Jewels today?" she sobbed. "I—"

"Where are you? What happened?"

"I'm at the hospital. It's my—" she sobbed again. "My father just had a heart attack."

I know Mr. Weber. Worry rushed through me.

"Is he okay? Is he stable?" I said quickly.

"For now, yes. He's with Dr. Cullen. But the last thing I need right now is to lose my job."  
"Of course, Ange. I'll take over your shift today. Or any other day, just give me a call."

"Thanks, Bella. You're a lifesaver. I have to go."  
"Okay, take good care of yourself!"

I put the phone down and tried to get back to sleep. But I couldn't close my eyes. Mr. Weber just had a heart attack. Mr. Weber just had a heart attack. My head was spinning. When I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and put my sports clothes on. I raced to the door and stepped outside. The morning was chilly, but I liked it. It felt like home. I went for a jog, thinking about my parents who were on the other side of the globe.

-----

"Hi," I said to Mike Newton, my boss's only son, as I walked through the glass door of the jewelry store.

"Hey, Bella!" He said excitedly. "I thought it was Angela's shift today. Not that I'm not happy it was you instead. In fact, I'm very happy. Oh, I'm so excited, this must be fate!"  
"Well, if by that you mean you're happy Angela's father just had a heart attack, then sure, this must be fate." I couldn't help but put acid in my tone. Mike is deluded enough to think that he and I have the slightest bit of chance together.

"Oh," his chubby face was shocked. "I'm sorry. I didn't know"  
"It's okay." My tone still sour.

The day passed in a blur. Customers came in and out. Satisfied and not satisfied. There was only so much I could do to help them. But today my mind wasn't working properly, still consumed with worry. Mike had gone home because he had some 'important business to take care of', which translates into 'the football game is on today'. I glanced at the clock again, like I had been doing every minute or so for the past hour. Yes! I thought. My shift's done and I can go home now.

But as I was putting my coat back on, the glass door opened.

"We're closed, please come back tomo—" I paused as my eyes drifted to the customer's angelic face. He had beautiful green eyes and messy bronze hair.

"I'm sorry," his voice was velvety. "I really need to get something, just really quickly"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I guess I can stay." I don't know what made me say this. But my brain couldn't process anything. Was it this customer? Just because he had good looks doesn't mean I should do what he says. But for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to turn him away.

"I just need to get a pair of engagement rings."

"Oh, you're getting engaged, congratulations!" I smiled at him. I shouldn't have been surprised, I guess. But I was. He doesn't look like an engaged man. "When's the engagement party?"

"Uh, tomorrow." He said briefly.

"Wow, you sure are a last minute person."

"No, not really." He looked at me with a pained smile. "I just had a lot to think about."

He chose a pair of beautiful rings without seeming to think much about it. Then he left. And I couldn't move for a couple minutes. When I realized how stupid it was, I grabbed my coat, turned the 'Open' sign around, walked out the door, and locked up.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning was my actual shift. I hadn't heard from Angela, but I figured she needed time. Mike was there again today. Not his normal talkative self, though. Maybe my attitude yesterday stung him a bit more than I thought it would. That's good. At least I can work with less whining today.

Around midday, the green eyed man came again. His expression hard to read. He practically threw a brown paper bag onto the counter. I gave him a confused look. He seemed to remember who I was and nodded in recognition. Then I opened the brown paper bag slowly. It was the pair of rings he purchased yesterday, still in the box.

"You changed your mind about these?"  
"No, I changed my mind about the girl."  
"Oh, she— Sorry it's none of my business"  
He gave me a soft smile, "Nah, it's fine. I, uh, found Stephanie with another man in my bed yesterday night. I just didn't think she would… I _didn't_ think, I guess."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." But something wasn't right. "Um.."  
"Yes?"

"You look relieved"

He let out a laugh. "Then I guess I am."

"I don't understand," I muttered, more to myself.

But he heard me and he said, "Me neither."

We were silent for a minute. Then as I just barely organized his refund payment, he headed for the door, with a quick "I'll see you later."  
"Wait, sir! You're money!" Too late. Damn.

I decided what I wanted to do. "Mike, I'm taking my break now, if that's okay."  
I didn't wait for his reply as I ran out the door. Gratefully, I spotted that bronze haired man on the other side of the road, entering a café. I ran after him, and entered the same café. I looked for his table and walked to it. "Here's your money," I said.

"You followed me here?"

I laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, you left before I could give you your money."  
"You can keep it."  
"What? No. It's yours"

"I don't want it."

I looked around, making sure no one mistaken me for a crazy girlfriend. Then I stared back at him. "Well, I'm leaving it here." I put the money on his table and started for the door.

"Wait!" He said. Then he hesitated, before saying, "Do you mind staying?"

I was taken aback by his request. "Uh, it _is _my break time. So, okay, why not."  
He gave me a smile that made my heart stutter. "Thanks. I don't think I can stand being alone right now."  
I took a seat facing him.

"So.." I said after a few beats of awkward silence.  
"Yeah, so." He smiled. "Tell me about yourself."  
"Uh, what would you like to know?"

"Anything, really. I need some distraction right now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use you as a distraction. It's just that every time I'm alone I think weird things."  
I chuckled. "It's fine. Stop being so polite. It doesn't sound normal on males."

"Whoa. That was harsh." He said in mock horror. "What, your boyfriend's a jackass who cannot seem to form the words 'thank you' and 'please'?"  
I had to laugh at that. "You're not far from the truth. But he's not my boyfriend anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything else."  
"Nah, it's fine. I never really opened up to anyone. My life has been work and college. So I guess I never really had time to open up to people. Unless inanimate objects count." I smiled.

He laughed a beautiful laugh. "And, of course, now you're opening up to a complete random stranger."  
"You're not _that _random. I met you yesterday."  
"You did." He said, smiling.

We sat in silence. Him sipping his coffee.

"Now it's your turn." I said, eager to keep him talking to hear that velvety voice.

"Uh, I… I guess you want me to talk about my fiancée? Or ex-fiancee?"  
"You don't have to. But it _has_ gotten me curious." I said honestly.

He chuckled. "Okay, then. Well, I met Stephanie in my first year of college. She was a nice girl. Or so I thought. And my parents have been pushing me toward marriage in a way that they hope was subtle. But I can easily see through them." His face lit up as he talked about his family. Not many men do this.

"They liked Stephanie?"  
"They loved Stephanie. Or any other girl I date. My parents are old-fashioned. They believe in true love and soul mates and that stuff."  
"And you don't?" I couldn't help but cut in.  
"Do _you_?" He threw the question back at me.

Not expecting this, I said, "I don't know. I guess not. Love portrayed in books seems to be too incredible to exist."  
"Couldn't agree more."

Another silence consumed us. Both in our own thoughts.

"Tell me about your ex. It makes me feel better that I'm not the only one unsuccessful with relationships." He looked at me, searching in my face if I took this as an offence, which I didn't.

I chuckled. "His name's Jake. Jacob. He's a family friend. Or was. I don't know anymore."  
He was listening intently. Urging me on. It was weird how I could trust this stranger enough to tell him about my life story. He didn't even know me. I guess that was probably why I could talk to him. Be honest. Because he didn't know me. He didn't have expectations of me. He hadn't yet judged me.

"I knew him since we were kids." I went back to the story. "Then, one day, he just kissed me. And said that he'd been loving me for a long time. I guess I went out with him more to please him and not hurt him, than because I actually liked him. Of course, I did. But only as a friend. Now we don't even talk anymore. So I lost yet another important person in my life."

The man in front of me nodded.

"You, know. I don't even know your name." I said.  
He chuckled. "And I don't know yours. So I guess it's fair."

"Fine." I said, being stubborn.

"Fine." He said smugly.

"It would just make me feel better if I know the name of the person I'm pouring my heart out to."

"You just want to know my name." He said through a knowing smile.  
"You really love yourself."

"It's the best person to love. You can't rely on anyone as much as you can in yourself."

I thought about this for a moment. Then realized that he was right.

I glanced at the time, and let out a disappointed sigh.

"I should be getting back to work."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't have dragged you out." He said apologetically. "But you helped me feel better." He smiled his breathtaking smile.

"You didn't drag me out. I came out of my own free will. And, yeah, it's good to have someone to talk to. Especially now that my closest friend is busy taking care of her father."

"Oh, okay. You should tell me about that next time." He said lightly.

My heart stuttered again at his mention of a next time.

"Will I see you again?"

"Well, I'll be here tomorrow. Same time. So I guess you decide for yourself." He said with a smile that wasn't flirtatious at all. But like he looked right through me and into my soul. Creepy.

"Alrighty. See you… when I see you." I said before I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept mentally kicking myself for thinking about the gorgeous man. Whose name I don't even know. But every time my eyes start to close, his deep green eyes pop in my head. I groaned. Is my social life really that bad, that I simply just can't stop thinking about a random man who just had a 15-minute conversation with me? Yes. Yes it is. He probably wouldn't even remember me tomorrow! I slapped my face and hid under my hands. I groaned again. I was embarrassed. This should not be happening.

The next thing I knew, it was morning. I didn't have work or school today. But I had a paper due in a couple of days and I had to go to the local library. I tried very hard not to glance too obviously at the café me and the mystery man had our talk as I passed it on my way. The morning passed uneventfully enough. Until it was midday. My stomach growled at the same time as I remembered about the man's promise that he'd be at the café. It took me two whole minutes to decide I couldn't _not _see him again. So against my better judgment and my attempt to protect whatever dignity I have left, I went to the café.

He was there. He was there all right. Same table, same gorgeous face. Only one thing was different. He was with a girl. I didn't know why this upset me. He wasn't even my friend. Hell, we didn't even know each other's name. This just simply proofs that I wasn't the first girl he randomly picks up and have small talks with. I knew this girl couldn't have been his girlfriend because he just got out of a bad engagement. I guess she could have been a friend. But he was having so much fun, enjoying himself. They were leaning towards each other. The both of them had one thing in common. They were both gorgeous. I felt my face fell as I realized this fact. The girl was dressed really nicely. Her hair and nails taken care of. She's not very tall or big. I guess I can't blame him for showing interest in this girl.

Just as I was about to turn away to go sulk about my expectations of men that turn out to be completely true, he spoke. "Hey!"

I could recognize that velvety voice anywhere.

I turned towards him. "Hey. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. Enjoy your coffee," I said quickly and in a tone that I hope was light.

"Interrupt? Of course not! Come here, meet my sister, Alice."  
Only then did the girl turned and looked my way. Now I can see more of the resemblance. They have the same nose. And similar deep eyes. Only hers were darker.

"Hi, I'm Alice! Nice to meet you." She flashed me a brilliant smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, I'm B—" I came to a halt suddenly remembering that _he_ didn't know my name. I smiled smugly, relieved that I didn't just slip my name out. "I'm not telling you my name."  
Alice's face fell and her beautiful lips formed a pout. "Why not? That's not fair."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind if you knew my name." I said, suddenly anxious to make her feel better. "But your brother here can't."  
Alice raised her eyebrows. "You don't know her name?" She said to her brother. "You were going on and on about a nice beautiful woman you met yesterday and you didn't even know her name!?" She yelled. I had to hush her. Some people were starting to stare. But her mention of her brother's description of me didn't go unnoticed. I gave him a questioning look.

He smiled sheepishly. "You really made an impression," he said.

"So did you." I said, feeling bubbly suddenly.

"Why don't you order something and sit with us, um.." Alice paused hesitantly, but she continued, "…friend?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, you can call me friend, Alice. You seem like you'd make an excellent friend. I don't know about your brother though. He does seem a little… full of himself," I said, giving him a meaningful look.

He snorted a laugh. "Oh?"

I smiled. "So do you guys always go here?"

"Um, no. Actually." Alice said, at the same time as her brother said, "Yeah. Almost everyday."

They looked at each other. Then Alice said without breaking his glare, "He was just very excited this morning. So I got curious and followed him. As far as I know, he never set foot on this place." She said, victory in her eyes.

"Oh, God," green-eyes groaned and hid his face in his hands. "She's not supposed to know that, Alice."  
"That's the whole point, Edward!" Alice grinned at her brother. I gasped at Alice's mistake. Edward. That name suited him. All night I had been thinking of what name would fit his gorgeous face. Now I'll never be able to separate his name and his face.

"Alice!" Edward hissed.

"Woops!" Alice seemed to only just realized what she just said. "I'm sorry, Edward!" looking genuinely apologetic. "I didn't mean to ruin your game. I'm sorry, it'd be so much better if I wasn't here," she sniffed.

I reached out to touch her hand. "No, Alice! Don't cry. It's fine. It's bound to happen sooner or later. Right, Edward?" I grinned at him. At Edward.

"Oh, great," he muttered. "Now it's only fair if you tell me yours."

"Well, I have to think about that. It's not like you willingly gave your name to me," I said, still smiling widely.

"Come on!" He urged.

"Tell you what," I said, "Every time we meet. I'll give you a letter of my name. There are five. That way if we never meet again, you'll never know my name. What do you think?"  
"Deal," he said grinning.

Alice seemed to get caught up in the mood and forgot all about her sadness. She squealed cheerfully. "That's the best idea, friend!"

"Do I get a letter today?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Only if you're good," I said.

"But I always am!" He tried to complain lightly.

I looked at Alice. "See what I mean about him loving himself too much?"  
Alice chuckled. "Oh, yeah. You never have to remind me about that. Lived with him 19 years of my life!" She shuddered at the thought.

"Come on, I had my moments!" Edward said, shoving her sister playfully.

"Oh, yeah? Like that time you peed on the floor and blamed it on our dog?"  
I was laughing hysterically.

"I was five!"

"Poor Spotty had to suffer 3 whole days of no hugging!"

"He stank, anyway."  
"Did not!" Alice yelled loudly.  
"Did too!" Edward replied louder.

"Did not! He was a good dog."  
"Yeah, until Emmett ran over his tail with his tricycle. He turned sour then onwards."

I stopped laughing to catch a breath, but still smiling freely. "Emmett?" I asked.

"He's our biggest brother." Alice said.

"But he acts like our youngest." Edward added.

"He tried to make dinner once, he ended up almost causing a fire in the kitchen."

"He tried to play golf, hit the instructor on the head with his club. Had to be hospitalized for a week."

I laughed some more.

Then I felt my eyes turn sad. Edward noticed.

"What's the matter?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

I smiled at him. "Nothing. I just.. I'm an only child."

"Lucky you! You can have my brothers if you'd like." Alice said jokingly.

"People with siblings take them for granted. And I know you guys don't. You love each other. I can tell." I said, tapping on my temple. "It shows."

Edward patted my hands.

It took me a while to realize how comfortable I'd grown with these two people in such a short time. After all, I only met Edward yesterday, and Alice today.

"But you have great friends." Edward said reassuringly. "That reminds me. You mentioned a close friend whose father had just had a heart attack?"  
"Oh yeah, Angela." Emotions rushed through me. "I was planning on going to visit her tomorrow. But I don't know…" I paused, embarrassed. "I'm scared of the hospital."  
"What hospital?" Edward asked.

"Just outside town. Near the university."  
"Hey, our father work there!" Alice squeaked.

"Really? He's a doctor?"  
Alice nodded.

"What's his name? Maybe I know him. I have had my fair share of broken bones." I frowned.

Edward chuckled. "Dr. Cullen. Know him?"  
"Dr. Cullen? That's my friend's doctor! What a small town."  
"Indeed," Edward smiled. "Do you need someone to go with you tomorrow? I wouldn't mind saying hi to my dad."

"Uh, but you're busy." I said, not knowing what to think or what this means.

"No I'm not," he said with a friendly authority. "I insist. Unless you don't want my company?"  
"Of course I do! I'll meet you tomorrow. Here at 11am?"

"Sure," he smiled. "Want to come, Alice?"  
"Don't think I can," Alice said thoughtfully. "I have a date with Jasper. But you guys have fun."  
"Okay, well, I think I should go now." I said, a bit disappointed. "I really enjoyed today, guys. Thanks."

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Edward said in a way that made me blush.

"Bye, Alice. Hope to see you soon. See you tomorrow, Edward." I smiled at both of them, standing up.

"See you." Edward waved, as Alice stood to give me a hug.

Then I remembered. "Oh, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"The first one's a 'B'"

**AN: Please review if you like the story so far, tell me if it's worth writing. It's my first one and I won't continue if no one's reading it. Thanks! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Again, my heart stuttered as I saw him walking through the café door. He soon spotted me and headed towards me.

"Hey, sorry, am I late?" He said, looking at his watch warily.

"No, I'm just early." I gave a small dismissive wave.

"But I still kept you waiting." His eyes were unhappy.

"I liked waiting for you." I smiled, but then blushed as what I said registered through my mind.

He didn't seem to mind. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

As we walk, our hands brush each other's now and again. It was enough to drive me crazy, because whenever we touch, I feel my heart stutter in that familiar way. I was trying hard not to show how much effect he had on me. How thinking about who I'm walking next to filled my stomach with butterflies, or dragonflies, even.

"Do I get a letter today?" He asked so hopefully, like a boy on a Christmas night, asking if he's getting a puppy for Christmas.

I didn't have it in me to disappoint him. "The second letter's an 'E'."

He smiled widely.

"So, how do you know your friend, Angela?" Edward started with the questions. I noticed that he didn't just ask out of politeness or to avoid awkward silences. He truly was interested in my boring life.

"We went to high school together" I said, grimacing at the memory of high school.

Edward chuckled. "Had some rough patches in high school?"

"No, actually, I think it was one giant rough patch all the way through high school for me." I answered honestly.

"Why so?"

"Well, for starters, I moved schools half way through high school. And it wasn't easy being the chief of police's only daughter. Everyone stared at me like I was weird. I didn't really fit in."  
"I find that really hard to believe." He said, eyes with a hint of surprise. "You're really easy to get along with."  
I smiled, "Not many think that, but thanks, I can say exactly the same with you."

He chuckled. "Not many think that of me, either."

We continued to make small talks all the way there. It wasn't forced. Things just came flowing out. I didn't have to think or edit what I say. And I grew much more comfortable. Until we reached the hospital gate, that is. I could feel my butterflies coming back, and I felt nauseous. It's always a wonder why I never felt like this when I come with my bones detached from my body. Maybe because I come in screaming my ears off with no realization whatsoever where I was.

"Uhm," I said.

"What?" Edward asked.

I just looked at him, with my forehead creased.

"Wow, you weren't lying about being scared of the hospital." Edward let out a laugh.

"No, I wasn't."

"Come on, just close your eyes." He took my hand in his. And I closed my eyes. Soon enough, I couldn't even care less about the hospital. About how _medical _it smelt inside it. About how air-conditioned it was. About how I could smell the rust and iron scent of blood. All I could sense and think about was Edward's hand wrapped around mine.

I let him lead me. Then we stopped. I still didn't dare open my eyes, afraid that reality would come rushing back in. "Hi, we're here to see, um…" Edward paused and addressed his question to me. "Who are we seeing?"

"Weber," I replied. "Weber, Rick. Heart attack, admitted two days ago, I believe?"

"Yes. Room 112. He's doing well." The desk lady replied. I still had my eyes closed. The lady noticed this, "Um, Ma'am? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Edward answered for me. "Let's go."

Edward led the way to Room 112. Only then did I open my eyes. I saw Angela seated next to the bed which Mr. Weber was sleeping in.

"Ange?" I said softly, not wanting to startle her.

She turned her head, "Is that you, B--"

"Shh!" I said quickly. "Just, don't mention my name, okay? I'll explain later."

She gave me a confused look, but shrugged it off. She jumped up and gave me a hug. "Thanks for coming."  
"I was worried sick about you and your dad. How is he doing?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen said he'll be fine in a day or two. I should be able to bring him home soon." She said, smiling. Then for the first time he noticed who I was with. "Hi."  
"Hey," Edward said warmly. "I'm, uh.. your friend's friend." He finished awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you." Angela replied. Then to me, she said, "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend! But I totally approve, he's georgous!"

"Angela!" I hissed.

She just chuckled, eyeing Edward who was grinning at me.

"He's not my boyfriend." I pushed.

Angela gave a small wave. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."  
Right at that moment, Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Wow, sure the crowd is growing since last time I checked." Then his gaze fell on Edward. "Son?" He said, confused.

"Hey, Dad. My friend here's a bit scared of the hospital, it seems," he smiled at me, "so I decided to accompany the pretty lady. Plus, I wanted to say hi." Edward said.

"You move fast, son. And I approve your taste. You got that from me." Dr. Cullen chuckled as he checked Mr. Weber's condition.

"Dad.." Edward replied in a warning tone.

Dr. Cullen was almost finished with Mr. Weber. "His blood pressure is normal. I'll run a couple more tests but I'm positive he'll be okay real soon." He said to Angela.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Angela's smile was relieved.

"Oh, Edward? It seems that I have to work extra shifts tomorrow night. You know that black and white party me and your Mum was invited to?" Edward nodded. Then his father continued, "I don't think I can make it to that. Why don't you go instead?" Edward's father said as he signed a couple of documents. Then, walking out the door, he added, "See you at home. Oh, and bring a date!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Alice!" I yelled. Then immediately got shushed by the store lady. "I'm not trying these on!" I lowered my voice, but still setting it stern.

"Aww, come on! It's pretty! It'll show your shape nicely." Alice whined.

"The shape of my boobs, you mean?" Alice grinned at me. "Definitely not!"

"Fine, fine. How about this one?" She picked another dress up. "Go, go. Try it on." She pushed me into the fitting room.

I don't even know how I got myself into this situation. When Edward asked me to come to the black and white party as his date, my heart stopped. And although I tried to say no, my will crumbled as he stared deep into my eyes, saying that I was the only girl he could think of who would go with him and not brag about it to her friends the next day. I let that one pass, any girl _would _brag if he asked them to be his date for a night. His ex-fiancée was a foolish woman. When I complained about not having anything to wear, he laughed and said Alice will take care of it. I had _no idea_ what I was getting myself into. Alice showed up at my door this morning at 5am, squealing about how excited she was and how Edward was so stupid he didn't tell her earlier about this, saying that "perfect beauty comes from great preparation, which requires time."

Now after going at this for four and a half hours, I looked at the mirror in front of me and actually liked what I was seeing. I was wearing a black, strapless dress, with a white ribbon around the waist and a bow at the back.

Alice screeched when I showed her. She said it was perfect.

We then made our way to look for matching shoes and accessories.

After that, we had lunch. Alice is a really easy person to get along with. She's so happy and bright. Being with her makes you happy and bright. No one could go against her. It's just not humanely possible.

"So, you like my brother, right?" Her question caught me off guard and I choked on my milkshake.

"Wha- What?" I stuttered.

"My brother. You like him?" She said slowly, as though I was mentally challenged.

"Um, why- What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's obvious you guys belong to each other. I mean, look at how you guys met! He told me all about it. Talk about fate!"

"Fate?" I asked her.

"Yeah, fate. That's how I met my boyfriend Jasper." She smiled. "He's the best."

"Yeah?" I said, deciding I'd think about fate later, and just enjoy my time being bubbly with Alice. Her enthusiasm was contagious. "Tell me about him."

"Well, I met him on a bus." Alice said, giggling.

"A bus?"

"Yeah. I had this urge to go to work by bus one day, so I left my car at home." Alice smiled, reliving these moments. "Then because the journey was so long, I fell asleep. On a complete random's shoulder! Who turned out to be Jasper." She squealed.

I stared at her, my jaw dropped.

"Everyone in our family met their soul mates by complete chance. That's why I think you and my brother are a perfect match! You guys met by chance, too!"

"Uh, I guess that's true. But that doesn't mean anything."

"It means _everything!_" Alice explained excitedly. "Look, if Angela's father didn't have a heart attack, it would have been her and not you that day when Edward went to buy the engagement rings. So it's like something's controlling it, like God's plan or something. You guys totally belong together!"

I was dumbstruck. Was this true? But it hardly seemed possible! I only met Edward a couple days ago. But it _was _an unusual meeting. I was still pondering about this when I was getting ready for the party that night. I had asked, no, _begged, _Alice to let me do my own make-up and hair. I had just simply put some foundation, blush and a bit of mascara. I topped it off with a tint of lip gloss. I wasn't a make-up person, but I had to at least attempt to fit in tonight. Although I guess being with the most gorgeous man in the entire state wouldn't help my case. The doorbell rang. That's him, that's Edward! I started to panic. I had to get my hands into balls of fist and closed my eyes. I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I thought. So I went and got the door.

Edward was exceptionally handsome tonight. He suited the deep black tuxedo and creamy white tie. But then, he suited anything. I'm sure he'd still look like a supermodel wearing an old baggy t-shirt. He smiled at me. And my heart stopped again. It resumed beating at double time. I smiled back.

"Wow," he said to himself.

This got me self-conscious.

"You look…" He continued, "wonderful."

"Uh, thanks." I gave him an unconvincing smile. "You know," I started to say, to ease up the tense atmosphere around me only it seems, I thought he looked pretty relaxed. "You didn't have to ask me to be your date for today just because I was there when your father asked."

He looked at me confusedly. "You think I asked you because you were there?"

"Well, yeah. And because other girls would brag, remember?"

To my surprise, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's you." He smiled. "You don't realize how much you intrigue me."

"I intrigue you?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Well, yeah. I thought you could tell. I'd much rather go with you than anyone else. Even if you brag about it, which I'm sure you won't, if I'm right about you. I love getting to know you." He gave me another breathtaking smile.

I had to look away to hide my expression. This wasn't what I expected. And what Alice said kept on coming back to me!

"Well, you ready? Or do you just want to ditch this thing and do our own?" He asked playfully, but I thought under his joking tone he was serious.

I laughed nervously, hoping he didn't notice.

"Let's just go. Before I decide to crawl into my bed and sleep until next week. Your sister can be tiring when she wants to be."

Edward laughed. "Tell me about it. She's tiring when she _doesn't _want to be."

He led us to his car. Silver. But I couldn't tell the make of it. I spent the last year learning the difference between a Toyota and a Mercedes logo. He opened the door for me, being a gentleman. I got in contently. He half-jogged to his side and got in.

"Did I mention that you look amazing tonight?" He said as he started the engine.

"I kind of got the point," I laughed. "Thanks again. You don't look bad yourself." I smiled. Understatement of the century, I thought.

"So, how are you today?" Edward asked lightly.

"Uh, not so great." I replied honestly.

It was nice to be able to be myself around him. Not having to pretend like I'm interested in some things or that I know more about something when I actually couldn't care less about the topic. But maybe that is just because I don't really talk to people my own age. Even when I do, I never open up to them. I've always been a me person. Until now.

Edward looked at me. But stayed quiet.

"I've just been thinking.. a lot. About.. life, and death.. and what we're meant to live our lives for, you know?" I looked at him. "Or.. _who_ we live our lives for." I added quietly.

"I get you." He said.

"You do?"

"Sure," he smiled. "It's practically what I think about every day. Well, when I don't think about you, that is."

My heart stuttered again. "You really shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" He said innocently.

"Say things that make me go crazy." I said in a low voice. I just couldn't stop the truth from coming out of me when I'm around him.

"Things like what?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Before yet again revealing myself to him. "Things that suggest that you might be interested in me."

He was quiet for a few seconds, which pretty much killed me. I didn't dare look at him.

"Maybe I _am _interested." He whispered, sounding a bit surprised.

I looked at him, and his face was thoughtful.

"We're here," he said suddenly, more cheerful and light. I was glad for the change of topic.

As I was about to open my door, he said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, I thought you said we were here?"

"We are, but I'm opening your door for you! Don't you touch it," he said.

I couldn't help but feel amused by this.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for those of you who read the story so far. I hope you enjoy it. Extra thanks for those who reviewed.**

CHAPTER 6

We entered the gigantic hall together, my hand around Edward's arm. The view inside was amazing. You could only see black and white everywhere. Everyone was dressed elegantly and dancing swift, continuous movements. As we walked through, everyone looked at Edward and checked out who the gorgeous man was with. And I felt people's stares everywhere. Suddenly, it felt like high school again. And turns out I'm more correct that I thought. Because just as Edward let go of my hand to get us some drinks, I spotted Jessica's long, blond hair. Jessica was a big reason why I hated high school. She seemed to always able to pick on anything I do. And she just _had_ to turn around and capture my eyes. Recognition passed through her, and she started to make her way here, nudging another girl who was standing next to her to come too. The girl turned out to be Lauren, who's been following Jessica around since high school.  
"Hey, Bella? Is that you?" Jessica said, in a smile that looked so fake, looking me up and down.

"Hey, Jessica. Yeah. What's up?" I replied, looking around for Edward, hoping he can save me from this.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Been to parties like this one almost, like, every day, right, Lauren?" Jessica giggled.  
"Definitely." Lauren said.

I gave them a smile. I knew I didn't have to say anything to keep her going.

"Well, like, I've been out with like, guys, everyday. Now I'm with Mike. You remember Mike?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied. "I work at his father's store."  
"Oh." Jessica said.

Then Lauren nudged her, looking at something behind me.

Somehow I didn't feel the need to look. I knew who they were gaping at. But I pretended not to notice and hid my growing smile.

"Look at him! He's gorgeous!" Lauren hissed at Jessica.

"No, don't look, you idiot! And yeah I know he's gorgeous. Oh my God, He's coming this way!" Jessica replied in a low tone.

As soon as Edward was within earshot, they changed their tones. "Hey," Jessica said to him, in a way that she hoped was seductive, I'm guessing. She wasn't doing a very good job.

"Hi." Edward said, slightly confused but not seeming to mind the extra attention, and not seeming to like it either.

"I'm Jessica," She said, extending her hand.

Edward, being the polite gentleman that he is, took her hand. "Edward."  
"And I'm Lauren," Lauren said quickly, smiling and blinking furiously, an obvious attempt to appear sophisticated and elegant.

I couldn't hold my laugh any longer, and let it out.

Lauren and Jessica gave me a murderous look, and Jessica said cruelly, "Do you have a problem? We're trying to have a conversation, here."

"Yeah, why don't you just leave?" Lauren said.

"Fine, if that's what you guys want." I said, sighing. Then to Edward, I said, "You want to stay here with them and meet me later? Or do you want to come with me to the dance floor?" I looked up at him.

Lauren and Jessica's mouths were so wide a tennis ball could be thrown through them and not touch their teeth.

"You mean you know Edward, B—"

"Yeah, Jess, I know Edward." I cut her off quickly.

"But, I mean, how—why—?"

"In fact, she's my date tonight." Edward said to them calmly, while taking my hand in his. "I'd like to take you up to your offer about the dance floor, please."

I couldn't hide my smile. "Sure thing. See you guys later." I said to them.

I was still giggling as we got to the dance floor. "That was _so _worth playing dress-me-up with Alice. The looks on their faces!"

Edward grinned. "_That_ was worth it? And a dance with me isn't? I'm hurt." He said in mock sadness.

I giggled again, "You know, you've been so good to me tonight. I'll give you two letters."  
Edward gasped, not expecting this. Then nodded eagerly.

He actually made me feel that breaking my name into letters and giving it off to men is normal and not ridiculous at all.

"Double L." I smiled.

Later on that night, on the way to the car, I heard Edward list out possible names for me under his breath "Belinda, Belle, Bel…"

I never felt so… interesting and… loved, and wanted, for so long.

I looked out the window of the car, away from Edward's capturing gaze, and smiled in the dark.

**AN: Did you like it so far? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

CHAPTER 7

It's been weeks since the white and black party. Everything went back to normal. And by that, I mean, back to my life without gorgeous men, hyper shop-aholics and formal parties.  
My time has been shared between going to school, Newton's Jewels, doing school work and watching DVD's by myself. I haven't heard from Edward or Alice again. I know I'm not _supposed _to hear from them. After all, they were just randoms I met randomly. And although Alice called me 'friend' and Edward claimed that I 'intrigued' him, I knew they think of me as nothing more than a person they had few conversations with. Oh, you know, despite the whole theory made by Alice about fate.

Life goes on for me, but sometimes I catch myself wondering about what they were doing, and was always overcome by embarrassment. I don't _deserve _to be thinking about what they were doing because I am a nobody to them. _Nobody. _But my brain seems incapable of accepting that. And no matter how hard I try, I can't get my mind off them two. Or if I was being more honest, I can't get my mind of _Edward._

"Thank you very much, please come back if you need anything else." I smiled at the customer, an old man who just got his wife a pair of earrings for her birthday present.

Now that I think about it, the old man looked almost exactly like Jacob Black's father, Billy. He was my father's best friend. But I think their relationship faltered after my unsuccessful relationship with Jacob.

"So, Bella." Mike coughed. "How about Friday night?"

I wasn't listening to Mike at all. I got used to his ramblings that I don't even notice when he speaks.

"What?" I said.

"The voucher I got for this Mexican restaurant." He said confidently. "It'll be a waste if I don't use it."

"Oh, well, go ahead and use it, then."

His face fell for a second, but he composed it quickly. "It's a voucher for two." He smiled. "Well, you know, it's not actually, but I'd prefer it if I go with someone. Can you come with me?"

"Uhh, I think I'm busy that night, Mike." I said, avoiding his all-but-innocent eyes.

"How about Saturday? You know, they open for lunch, too. We can go during our lunch breaks and—"

He was cut off by a booming laugh. A customer just entered through the glass door.

I silently thanked the universe. I wouldn't have survived a meal with Mike.

"Hi, how may I help you?" I smiled at the man who just came in. A blonde who would more appropriately found in a modeling studio came in with him.

"Hey," he smiled back, "I just need a really, really beautiful pendant for my stunning fiancée here," he said putting his arm around the blonde.

The blonde didn't look to happy and tried to get his hand off her shoulders. She huffed and elbowed him in the stomach. "Sweet-talking asshole," she muttered.

"Come on, babe! It was a joke!" The man pleaded.

"No, Emmett, it _wasn't _a joke. Jokes are 'how does the chicken get across the road' or 'I set the bathroom scales to add on 10kg' or even, 'I spilled tomato sauce all over your desk', but it's definitely _not _'I put three dead frogs in your wardrobe'!" she yelled.

It was all I could do to bite my lips and not crack up. I wasn't going to interrupt their moment. The image in front of me was hilarious. The man had well-maintained muscles and really strong-looking arms but he had curly dark hair that look as soft as a baby's and a scared expression that you'd find on seven-year-olds. I bit my lips even harder as the blonde stomped her foot on the man's.

"Ow!" he screamed.

"Just wait until we get home, your foot won't be the only part of your anatomy that's hurting, you son-of-a-"

The glass door opens, "I thought you guys said you wouldn't be long! I could hear you screaming from the car, Rose. Hurry up, already. We're going to be late!" a familiar voice interrupted the blonde girl.

Recognition dawned on me. "Alice?" I asked, surprised.

She gasped. "My friend!" Alice let out a familiar squeal.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. I was glad she remembered me.

"That's right! I should've known from Edward's story! This is the only Jewelry store in town." She said with a giggle.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" The man said.

"Yeah, she knows Edward, too, Emmett." Alice answered.

Emmett?

Oh! Emmett! Now I know why the name sounded familiar. This man was Edward and Alice's brother!

"You're Emmett, as in, ran-over-the-dog-with-a-tricycle, Emmett?" I asked him.

"You know about that?" He laughed.

"I do." I laughed with him.

"Cool, huh? Even as a kid I knew how to make my little sister upset." He said, grinning, pretending not to notice Alice who looked just about ready to kill him.

At the loss of attention, the blonde coughed meaningfully.

Emmett turned back at her, "Sorry, babe. So, which one do you like? Look, there's a wide selection of pendants. Oh, I know! Which one would go with your new black dress?"

The blonde's look was still murderous, but she was looking over the pendants area, searching.

I chuckled at this, feeling more comfortable, once I knew that this family isn't just a stranger's family.

Alice giggled, too. "Don't worry, this only happens like, every _single _day!" she whispered to me.

"Uh, so…" Mike suddenly said, probably feeling left out in all this drama.

"Yeah," I said with a smile, trying to get back to work. "How can we help you? Only as far as jewelries are concerned, though. Your other problems I don't think _anyone _can help."

Alice laughed. Emmett made a dramatic performance of sighing and hanging his head low, like a puppy whose owner had abandoned.

"Get. Me. The. Stupid. Pendant." The blonde said loudly. Then to me, she said, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to ruin this lovely day for you." Her face was expressionless. Still extremely furious at Emmett. "I'm Rosalie, by the way," she said, stretching her hand out for me, which I gladly took.

"Bella," I replied.

Alice gasped. I realized with a pang what I'd just done.

We looked at each other. She squealed and I slapped my head. I groaned, "You wouldn't tell Edward, would you?"

"Of course I'm not going to tell him your name," she sang. "But I'm going to tell him I _know _your name!" She grinned evilly, "He's going to be so pissed and jealous! Yes!" she yelled, punching the air.

Emmett and Rosalie looked confused, but didn't really care much about our conversation. "Emmett. Pendant. Now," Rosalie said sternly.

"Okay, okay, baby. One expensive pendant, coming right up." Emmett said, relieved that there was something he could at least try to do to make it up to the blonde. He mouthed "help" to me.

"Moron," Rosalie muttered.

I laughed at him again, then started helping Emmett by making his fiancée as happy as possible with the pendants

After Rosalie picked out two pendants, a ring, and a pair of diamond earrings, and Emmett signed his checkbook with a sigh, they were ready to leave. Their roles were practically switched around, Rosalie had a huge grin on her face and Emmett was trying hard not to get angry. But he knew if he didn't go through with this he wouldn't get a peaceful night, according to Alice.

As they were about to leave, Alice came to a halt. Then after thinking about something for a moment, she smiled.

"Hey, Bella? Why don't you come with us? We were just going to rent out some movies and order in Pizza."

I was taken aback by the offer. And Alice saw this on my face.

She smiled reassuringly, "Come on, it'll be alright. We don't bite," she said. Then added, "Right guys?" she eyed Rosalie and Emmett, in mock concern.

"Uhh, I—Are you guys sure? I mean, it seems like a family thing.." I mumbled.

"Trust me, it's better if it's _not _a family thing." Alice giggled. "Oh, and you'll meet Jasper!"

I gasped, "The bus guy?" I asked, excited.

"The bus guy." Alice smiled.

"Yeah, Bella, come," Rosalie said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Emmett added in a sad tone, still upset about his thinning checkbook.

"What time does your shift end anyway?" Alice asked.

I thought for a minute, deciding if I should go.

Then I said, "Uhh, right about now, actually." I smiled, and Alice took my arm.

We left Newton's Jewels and a sulking Mike and headed for the car.

**AN: Tell me what you think, review please! =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long! I was away on holidays.**

**Hope you had a Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year =]**

**Here it is.  
**

CHAPTER 8

This isn't fair.

Just because his family came into my store and are spending time with me, doesn't mean I should start thinking about Edward again. I mean, he didn't call or anything. And I shouldn't even care whether he called or not.

I just _almost _gotten over the fact that they didn't think of me as anything.

But the car ride was as eventful as it could get. Alice was driving, Emmett was singing his top-10 list of children songs and Rosalie was fuming about her hair and screaming at Alice to hurry up, which as I predicted started the loudest blaming battle ever known to mankind.

At some point Emmett had enough of his apple and threw it out the window. It hit another car and we ended up having to pull over so Emmett can pay for the damages. Rosalie was back to her furious old self and Alice and I were laughing so hard that our sides hurt.

Rosalie and Emmett kept on bickering most of the way, and I was left with Alice and our sort-of-private conversations (as private as it was possible with two other people screaming, but at least they were in their own little world.)

I couldn't hold any longer what had been on my mind for the entire ride, and I worked up courage to ask Alice about it.

"So, uh, Alice?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, Bella," came her short reply, turning her head at me and not completely ignoring the road.

"Uh," I said, "You better…" I lifted my hand, gesturing at the road in front. I'd gladly take anything to procrastinate what I was about to ask Alice.

Alice chuckled, but turned away her gaze. "You're too careful, Bella," she said softly.

"Well, uh…"

"You were going to ask about Edward, weren't you?" Alice cut me off through a knowing smile.

My eyes widened, instinct told me to deny it, although her guess couldn't be any closer to the truth. "Wha—" I started to say.

"No use denying it, Bella!" Alice sang cheerfully.

"I was no—"

"You were." Alice said decisively.

"No, I wasn't!" I said defensively.

"You were"

"Was _not_"

"Was too!"

Silence.

Then I retreated. "Fine," I sighed, "Maybe I was."

Alice did an earsplitting squeal, which made Emmett and Rosalie turned and looked at me, wanting to know what the fuss was all about.

I let out a nervous laugh, "Alice," I said, shaking my head and rolling my eyes, an attempt to explain myself. "You didn't need to scream, Alice. It's nothing, " I forced out a laugh, doing hand gestures that means absolutely nothing. When I saw in their faces that they weren't going to let this go, I said. "It's just the piano. I—" I swallowed, "I play the piano."

Complete and utter lie.

Alice burst out laughing.

"You play the piano?" Emmett asked in his loud voice.

"Oh, that's great, Bella!" Rosalie said cheerfully, "Why don't you play during our wedding?"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Emmett agreed.

Oh, crap.

"What? No, but…" I laughed again, terrified of what I just got myself into. "I don't play that good." I said in an attempt to sound modest, instead of horrified.

"Oh, come on!" Rose pushed, elbowing me. "You can play when I walk down the aisle."

"I seriously don't play that good." _I don't play at all!_

Alice laughed even louder.

Emmett gave her a look, but said, "Edward was going to play, but a change would be good."

Edward plays piano? Hmm..

"Oh my God!" Rosalie screeched, "Emmett! You know that really pretty white dress that I said didn't quite fit me properly?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure.." Emmett mumbled, it was obvious he didn't remember.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Well, Bella should totally wear it! You know, for our wedding. She'd have to wear something pretty if she'd be the pianist!"

I gulped. This is sounding a _lot _more serious than it should.

"You know, guys.." I started to try and fix the situation.

"Yeah, and then we'd have to make the flowers match…"

"Ooh, confetti…"

"Red, no, purple, yeah.. that's right…"

"Can we rent a Porsche for…"

Oh, crap.

Crap, crap, crap.

They weren't listening anymore, they just kept on talking and talking.

It's the worst type of talking, too. It's wedding talk.

And from past experiences, don't come between women and their wedding talk. Or women _and _men, in this case.

And from the looks of it Alice wasn't going to help me, either. Although she was the one who got me into the mess in the first place.

I refused to think about it. I thought I'll get out of it somehow. It's not like these people would hunt me down and kill me or anything. I hope.

We were there. The house that lay in front of my eyes was magnificent. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned.

"So, who… who lives here, exactly?" I asked them.

"We _all _do." Rosalie replied. "It's convenient, and we've got more than enough rooms."

"Plus, we love each other's company!" Alice squealed.

"Sure we do, little sister, sure we do." Emmett said, sarcastically rolling his eyes.

I laughed at this.

I decided that, although this was not what I had in mind, the house perfectly matched Edward. I could immediately see him growing up and living his daily life in the house. Which, speaking of Edward…

"So, Alice, is, uh…" I swallowed, "Is Edward here?"

She never answered my question, after all.

Alice smiled a devilish smile in victory.

"He should be at home right now," She answered simply.

Then she squealed, "Jasper!" at the exact moment the door opened. The blond guy who I can safely assume is Jasper the Bus Guy welcomed her with arms wide open. Alice jumped his arms and he spun them around a few times.

Apparently this was normal in their household as Rose and Emmett barely noticed their exchange.

I couldn't help but think of Edward.

Damn it.

I didn't even know his last name, for crying out loud.

"So, Bella," Rosalie smiled at me, "What do you think?"

I looked at her, "The house? It's…" I couldn't find the right word, and Rose was waiting anticipatively, "Graceful," I finished.

She looked at me questioningly, "Graceful?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "I don't know, you guys… you just _fit _the house. Your family and the house, together... It looks like the perfect picture you'd find in a magazine or something"

Rosalie frowned, but smiled. "Okay, whatever you say, Bella." She laughed. "Oh, and I know you're looking for Edward. He should be here. Probably in his room listening to music."

As we all stepped into the house, Alice screamed, "Edward! We've got a surprise for you!" Then to Jasper she said, "Jazz, this is Bella, but don't tell Edward her name. Long story. That goes to you too Rose and Em." Then her tone turned stern. "Don't ruin this for them. Or else." She gave them a look that assured me they would obey.

"Okay, okay, geez." Emmett muttered. Then he yelled, "Yo, Edward bro! We're home!"

"We were hoping you and Jazz prepared the movies and everything? We're starving." Rosalie added. "Hurry up and get down here! Be— I mean, _someone_'s here for you!"

No reply came.

"Edward?" Alice said as she climbed up the staircase.

I helped Rosalie and Jasper get the food out of the bags, while Emmett went away to the living room.

Then Alice appeared after a few moments, "He's not here. He probably went out."

"He's not?" Jasper asked. "That's odd. Well, I _was _asleep for a while, he could have gone out then."

I tried to hide my disappointment that Edward wasn't here. But I guess Alice saw how my face fell.

"Don't worry, Bella. He'll be here."

I wanted to deny how the fact that he wasn't here made me feel. But I think the only person I'd be fooling is myself. So I didn't bother.

Then I noticed something.

"Are you guys somehow related?" I gestured at Rosalie and Jasper.

Jasper laughed, "Yeah, it's pretty obvious, isn't it? We're twins."

"You are?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah," Alice replied this time. "Edward, Emmett and I are adopted siblings, while Rosalie and Jasper are biological twins. Emmett and Rosalie met through us, right, Jazz?" She smiled.

"Right." Jasper returned her smile and put his arm around her shoulders.

Wow, I thought. What a happy family. They seem to fit with each other. Like puzzle pieces. I wonder where I would obtain that sense of belonging.

My mum's been wanting me to go and 'get a boy' for a while. And seeing these happy couples didn't exactly boost my self-esteem. And now Edward's gone. With a girl, for all I know. Not that I should care, damn it!

After Rosalie's finished with the food we all went to the living room to join Emmett.

The minutes tick by slowly

It wasn't that it wasn't fun or anything, because it _was_. Or it was meant to be, and would normally be, if my mind wasn't too focused on the door and whether or not a particular someone would burst through the door at any moment.

_You know, because everyone's here. It's a pity if someone's missing out, speaking as a completely objective party who has no personal interest in the matter whatsoever_, I kept on telling myself.

Alice was leaning on Jasper on the love seat and Rosalie was resting her feet on Emmett's lap. They were all joking around with each other while laughing at the movie. They also tried to include me in their conversations but my mind wasn't in it. I wasn't about to ask them _again _where they think Edward would be or it might seem too desperate.

Which it _was._

It sounded desperate even in my ears.

Oh, _God._

_You know what, it's just that I'd had so much fun with him and I haven't seen him in ages,_ I kept on reasoning with myself.

It just wasn't _normal _to be worrying about a… random…guy who I only met a few weeks ago. And he didn't even _care _about me like I do him. Which is, you know, _good, _I guess. Because it means that he's not a psycho. Like _me._

Oh God. What is _wrong _with me? I should be having fun with the rest of his family, damn it.

Just as I was thinking this, the door burst open.

**AN: ****Sorry, that was a lot of ramblings!**

**But who's at the door?**

**Review please! You've no idea how much faster I get it done when you review =]**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Guys?" came the velvety voice from the door. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it was. Just an obsessed, foolish, unintelligent woman.

My heart jumped and got stuck in my throat. I couldn't speak. I only forcefully found my voice when Edward directly addressed me.

"You!" He gasped.

Well, not exactly 'directly addressed me', but considering I was the only person whose name he didn't know, it was a correct guess.

"Hey, Edward." I smiled up at him. Not that I _planned _to smile at him, just that my lips seem to find this embarrassing magnetic attraction in Edward. Well, I'm not sure about the magnetic part.

He smiled. Wide.

And wider, and wider. I thought his face would tear apart.

"Uhh, Edward?" Alice said rather annoyed, "Hi to you too, we're very good, thank you for caring so much about your _family'_s wellbeing."

"Perfect!" Edward laughed, completely ignoring his little sister. "Just perfect. Great timing, guys!"

"Yeah, we got you a present. But I guess you already found your way to it." Rosalie said sourly.

Jasper was trying hard to compose his face and look serious. "I now pronounce you man and wife." He said in a flat tone.

Emmett covered his mouth with the back of his hand and coughed out words that sounded a lot like "boy crush."

"Come, come!" Edward gushed excitedly, once again ignoring his siblings completely.

He looked at me, smiling. And I couldn't make myself look away. We had this somehow magical eye contact, it almost physically hurt when he looked away.

Only to take my hand and dragged me off the couch. I looked at where our hands met. Edward noticed and quickly let go, muttering a quiet 'sorry'.  
But I smiled up at him, took his hand, so that our hands touch once again. I felt tingles throughout the whole length of my arm.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him.

Edward beamed. "My room".

Edward's family have been watching our whole exchange the whole time - and let out comments here and there - but all stopped dead and gasped at Edward's recent choice of words.

"Whe-where?" I sputtered.

"My room?" Edward said uncertainly, more like a question. "What's wrong with you going to my—" Silence.

Edward's eyes widened considerably. Realization hit him, I could almost hear the click in his brain. "Oh, _God." _He said to himself, letting my hand go and covering his face with his hands.

When he looked up he was a tomato. "I didn't mean it that way! I—I.. oh, well.." He coughed. "Actually. Look." He sighed. "It was going to be a surprise. But now that me and my stupid mouth…" He started to say. I couldn't help but see the funny side in all this.

"Anyway, the point is," He took a deep breath. "I made a song for you." He said finally.

Um, what?

"Huh?" Was my genius reply.

"I made a song for you." He repeated, slower this time. Like I was mentally disabled. Which, I probably was.

It's not every day gorgeous men 'made songs for me'.

"You made a _song _for me?" I asked him hesitantly.

Then Alice said, "I wouldn't be surprised. He composes music." She let out something that I thought looked dangerously close to a shudder. "How creepy, right?"

Edward gave Alice a look.

Then turning his attention back to me, Edward said, "Okay, it wasn't supposed to be like this. I was going to go to your workplace tomorrow morning and hope that you'll be there. Then drag you back in here, to _my room _–" He rolled his eyes, "Then play you the song. It was meant to be a surprise!"

"Uh-huh?" I said, still not believing what I was hearing."

"Not just babbling about it to you in front of everyone." He said, eyeing everyone in the room.

"However, guys." He continued, "Thanks for bringing her here today." He smiled, looking at me in the eye, although he was talking to his family. "Like I said, perfect timing."

I was really touched. Because maybe, just _maybe _… this guy who didn't know my name missed me just as badly as I missed him.

"So… you coming?" He asked, after a long silence. "To my room, I mean?" He added with a smile.

"Sure. Why not." I replied, smiling right back at him.

----

"Whoa." I said.

"Yeah," His smile was nervous, "What do you think?"

"It's, uhh," I gulped. "It reminds me of a music store."

He laughed. "Kinda does, huh?

His room was _exactly _like a music store. It's the biggest one I've seen! His CD's were alphabetically arranged, in four gigantic cabinets that reached the ceiling. A stool was placed near them, so he could reach the top. I had to _look _for his bed. It was a single-bed with fading cloudy white sheets. His pillows were propped against the wall. I could see him sitting crossed-legged, leaning on the pillows. Next to the bed was a small table. A lamp and a book were on it. I walked towards it and picked up the book.

"A classic, huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He said sheepishly, trying to take the book away, "I like classics. That one's—"

"Wuthering Heights." I finished for him. "One of Emily Bronte's best works. The narrative tells the tale of the all-encompassing and passionate, yet thwarted, love between Heathcliff and Catherine Earnshaw, and how this unresolved passion eventually destroys them and many around them." **(you gotta love Wikipedia.)**

He gave me a look that someone would give another creature from a completely different planet.

"It's one of my favorites." I smiled and gave the book to him.

He looked… happy.

"You read classics?" He asked excitedly.

"Is it a crime?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's fabulous!" Edward said, smiling, "My family's been bugging me about how old-fashioned I am, and that I should live in the current era." He frowned. "Especially Alice."

I laughed. "That's exactly what my…" I paused. Then continued, "_friend_, Jacob, tells me."

He didn't miss the pause and raised his eyebrows.

I was touched by how observant he was. "Next time." I said. "Um, your song?"

"Okay," He smiled. "Next time it is. And it's _your _song. Come this way."

He led me to what seems like a built-in wardrobe. Which turns out to be a _huge _room that contains a white grand piano. This is his 'music room'. I argued that the _whole _room was a music room. He said this was where he played piano (Duh!) and that the room was soundproof. He told me a story about the day when he just had an extremely stressful day and played with all his might back when the piano was in the living room for 4 hours straight. He got screamed at by all his siblings who couldn't concentrate, or sleep. So they all pitched in to built him this room for his birthday. Although they _all _benefit from it. I laughed at his other stories and jokes. I was enjoying my time with him.

Then he played me the song. And he sung. And I clutched tight to the piano seat, where I was sitting next to him, so I didn't wake up from this surreal dream.

The tune was old-fashioned, and not like typical pop love songs you'd hear nowadays. But somehow that fact alone made my heart swell and my stomach churn.  
Listening to it made me remember of something I couldn't quite recall. Like a dream you just can't grasp. Or a childhood memory buried in your mind. It felt oddly familiar.

_When fate lead my way  
To your beautiful eyes  
I simply knew  
Could not take you off my mind  
Day, Night and times in between  
I simply knew  
Deep inside me  
Every time I see you smile  
Every time I hear your laugh  
Every time you're here with me  
My heart does a flip  
_

_It knows, oh, it knows  
I simply knew  
That you are mine  
That it's our destiny  
That I've found my fate_

The song was longer than that, but I couldn't follow. I was frozen.

"Wow," I said in a daze, after he was finished.

"Did you like it?" Edward asked, scared. "I know it's all corny and, well, kind of out-of-date, but-"

"Wow," I said again, looking up at him.

"Um, please speak." His forehead creased. "I know the words are a bit... You don't have to feel like your obliged to... That was just how _I _feel, it doesn't have to mean-"

"Are you sure that was for me?" I cut him off short.

He laughed, rather nervously.

"Of course, if I knew what your name _was, _it'd be lovely to put it in the song." He said meaningfully.

"No, that'd be very embarrassing. Besides, this way, when you're pissed at me, you'd just have to pretend it _wasn't _ever for me." I said, a bit sadly.

He looked at me seriously, "I'm never going to be pissed at you. Where'd you get that absurd idea?"

I laughed, "How do you know? Anyway. It's who I am."

"It's who you are what?" Edward asked, confused.

"I'm … insecure. People tell me I am. And… I know I am." I replied truthfully.

"Well," He said, not objecting and being polite like others would, but paused and pondered about it, "What makes you insecure, then?"

"I don't know…" I said, more to myself.

He was silent, too.

Then I added, "Of course, I have absolutely no idea why I'm telling you this. I never tell anyone. I've never been as honest as I am to you when with other people." Again, somehow I just couldn't contain the truth, or edit what I feel or think.

"That's nice to know." He smiled, not freaked out at all.

That's a plus.

"Speaking of…" He eyed me carefully.

"What?" I asked.

"Your name." He said quickly. "You said you're always truthful to me. It's unfair that I still don't know your name. I spent nights thinking about what it could be. And I couldn't figure it out. It was killing me, you know? Then I started writing you the song, because it would at least get my mind off your name, but not off _you._ It's also the reason why I haven't been around for a while." He smiled. Then he seemed to realize something, then rambled on, "Of course, not that I should be, you probably didn't even notice. What I was trying to say is that—"

"I noticed." I said quietly.

"Oh, good." He sighed, his ramblings coming to an end. "That's—that's good. You know," He laughed, "This isn't exactly how I normally act."

I laughed with him. "I wouldn't mind even if it is." Then added, "Of course, other people might."

"Yeah," He smiled, "that, of course, is because _you're_ not normal." He said, barely a whisper, turning his face towards mine, looking into my eyes.

"Gee, thanks." I whispered back.

"That's not a bad thing, you know."

I bit my lip. "Oh, yeah?"

"No, it's not." His face was suddenly so close.

"Um, so—" I swallowed, "So it's good?" It was getting _really _hard to concentrate…

His face was growing closer to mine. And closer.

"Definitely,"

Then his lips touched mine.

And I died.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**Previously:**

_Then his lips touched mine._

_And I died._

If dying were to be defined as a sensation you've never experienced before, then yeah, I died. I couldn't seem to grasp what was happening around me. Not that I cared about what was happening around me. Not that I cared about _living _at that particular moment_. _I didn't even know _where_ or _who_ I was. All I knew was that I've stopped breathing, and my brain didn't seem to be working. My mind was all fogged up, and my vision cloudy. Nothing seemed important anymore.

So as I was becoming pretty confident that I died, I realized one odd fact.

Why was dying so _good_?

All to soon, his lips left mine.

He rested his forehead on mine, and I was panting like crazy. Only as air rushed into my lungs did my brain start working again. Only _then_ I took in everything that had just happened.

"Wha-" I started to say, the exact same time as Edward said,

"Wow." More to himself.

Did he also… 'die'? Because _Wow _sounded about right.

We didn't speak for a while.

"Sorry," He broke the silence first.

"What?" I asked, suddenly embarrassed. He was _sorry_?

"For… what just happened. I couldn't resist it anymore… I couldn't resist _you, _sorry." His eyes were shut.

Silence engulfed us once again, our heads still touching.

"Well," I whispered quietly. "I'm not sorry."

"Really?" He opened his eyes slowly.

Right at that moment the door burst open and Alice came in, yelling. "Dinner's almost cold, guys, what took you so-"

I jumped up in shock as Edward coughed, choking on air. He was suddenly very interested in his fingernails.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Alice asked.

"Nope," I said.

"No," Edward said, shaking his head, "Of course not… nothing. Nothing _at all_… was happening."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "It sure looked like _something…_"

I forced out a laugh, "Don't be silly, Alice. What were you saying? About dinner?"

"Yeah," Edward added. "'Cause I'm starving. Let's go." He took my hand naturally, and we couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

----

I was curled up against the armrest, feeling full and sleepy. Edward was next to me, yawning. Alice came back from the kitchen, carrying a bottle of wine and six wineglasses with some difficulty."Could you lend me a hand, here?" She said to Emmett.

It took Emmett a while to realize that she was talking to him. "Me?" His look was incredulous, "Why me?"

"Cause you're the closest!"

It was curiosity for what was going to happen next that stopped me from standing up and help Alice myself.

Emmett turned his head dumbly to look around.

He moved to an empty spot next to Rosalie, "No, I'm not. Jazz is."

Then Jasper, catching on, rather apologetically said, "Sorry, love, I'm not," Moving to sit on Emmett.

"Ow!" He pushed Jasper away immediately.

Jasper snickered and sat on Emmett's armrest.

Alice grumbled and stomped her foot, which was a funny sight that made all of us laughed. She angrily gave up, and very slowly placed the bottle and the glasses onto the coffee table.

"Thanks Alice," She said to herself, doing a good imitation of Emmett's voice.

"You're welcome, that's what siblings are for," She replied herself.

"We shouldn't have let you do all the work, here let us help." The Emmett voice said again.

"No, I'm fine, I just—"

Just as she was sitting down, a loud sound of fart was heard.

Emmett's booming laugh exploded, and he was holding onto Jasper for support. Jasper couldn't hold it much longer either and spat all over Emmett as he burst out laughing. Even Rosalie and Edward couldn't hold their giggles. I was in shock.

Alice turned around and lifted up a round object shaped like a small balloon from her seat. It read, _"Whoopee Cushion – Exert a particularly embarrassing sound when sat on." _A _"Property of Emmett" _was scribbled in black pen on the back_.  
_

"That wasn't exactly polite for a girl to do, Alice." Emmett tried to sound serious and failed miserably.

This was followed by Edward's "Yeah, Alice."

Alice's glare turned murderous. I assumed she didn't have anything on Emmett or Jasper, because she lifted a shaky arm and pointed at Edward.

"_You! _Shut. Up. I know her name," She said, pointing at me.

Silence.

"You _what!?" _Edward stood up, towering over her.

"Yeah, and you don't. So I'd be nice to me if I were you… because _information_, my beloved brother, is _priceless._"

Edward looked thoughtful. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make them suff—"

"I do too, you know." Rosalie said quietly.

Edward turned his head sharply.

"WHAT?"

"Know her name, I mean." Rosalie added.

"We all do," added Emmett.

"Edward, even _I _do. And bear in mind that I've only met her today."

Alice, although her initial intention of using Edward to kill Jasper and Emmett wasn't achieved, seemed happy enough as it was apparent they weren't having fun on _her_ expense anymore.

Edward turned to me, "What _is_ this? A conspiracy? Why'd you tell _them_?"

I laughed, "It's _my _name, Edward."

Emmett let out a booming laugh, "Hey, bro," He said in between gasping for air, "You're in _deep _trouble." He turned to Jasper and said, "It'd be kind of hard when they're having sex if he doesn't know her name, you know. He wouldn't know what to moan."

Jasper burst out laughing.

"EMMETT!" It was my turn to scream and blush.

"Ew!" yelled Alice, "Thanks for the mental image, now I have to drill a hole into my brain!"

Rosalie elbowed Emmett hard on the side.

"Yow!" He yelped in pain. "Of course, saying the wrong name would get you killed." He whispered loudly. "Trust me, bro. I _know._" Looking at Rosalie from the corner of his eyes meaningfully.

Jasper laughed again as he smacked Emmett's shoulder. This got him about seven or eight beatings from Rosalie. But he shrugged it off, letting out the booming laugh once again.

"_Anyway,_" Edward said in a loud voice, "Can we please focus? Why do all of you know her name but me? This is unfair! I met you first! And it's just a tiny fifth letter. I know it's _Bell _something! _Please, _tell me what it is. I know maybe I haven't been very good but—I can't just keep on referring to you as _you _or _her, _that's completely impolite and what about—can you please-- Please just _tell _me?"

He was speaking very quickly that his siblings were silent, completely in awe.

"What?" Edward's eyes were wide.

"You're not, erm, you don't _do _that, Edward" said Jasper.

"You sounded like Alice, man. Don't do it again, it was creepy," said Emmett.

"We just weren't aware of the fact that you, Edward, were capable of rambling, that's all," said Alice, giving Emmett a look.

Silence.

"I do too! Ramble, I mean. Who doesn't? What's so _wrong _about _me_ ram--"

"Oh my god. Don't tell me he just said _I do too_." Alice said in a low tone, her face horrorstricken.

Emmett closed his jaw which dropped. "He just… doesn't_ say_ that kind of thing." Emmett added in agreement.

"That's my point," Alice nodded quickly.

"He's not acting like himself." Said Jasper, including himself in the conversation.

"Remember that time when Mum got us ice cream and you spilled yours all over your new shirt, Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Ed got into this full explanation of how to scientifically remove stain from garments." Emmett whispered importantly, like discussing the government's confidential defense system.

"And we were _seven," _Alice added.

Jasper clicked his fingers and said, "Or that time when my bike broke down. He knew exactly what to do, and without muttering more than two words he completely fixed my bike!"

"I don't get it... what's the _point_?" Rose asked loudly, confused and feeling left out.

"You don't get it, Rose? You don't get it?" Alice yelled at her. I felt almost sorry for Rosalie. Alice's voice was trembling with fear. "He's _smart_, and… and always _composed_, and come up with better arguments than _I do too!_"

"Do you think _she _might have something to do with this?" Jasper asked, obviously referring to me.

"Well, what else?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, but it's not like it's a bad change or anything."

"We always thought he's too uptight and tense."

"Maybe he'll be a better person."

"Oh, and the sex will _definitely _change that prude like it changes other people, in a good way— OW!" Yelped Emmett.

They were so involved in the topic that I didn't think anyone would notice if a meteor landed on me or Edward. The conversation didn't include us anymore. Not that we weren't grateful for it.

Edward was still grimacing when I asked him, "Um, are they _always_ like this?"

"You mean, overreacting and making big deals out of everything? Sure, it's their specialty." He answered glumly.

"And speak like the subjects of their conversation aren't two inches from where they are?" I added weakly.

"Oh, yeah. That too." He replied. Then he suddenly asked, "Do you… happen to… want to go upstairs and start out where we left off?"

I blushed involuntary at this, remembering what had happened just an hour ago. Now that I was in my right mind, and his face wasn't inches from mine, I could finally _think_ before I act.

"You know, this isn't what I normally do." I said, trying to explain myself.

"You mean, you don't… meet a random guy in a complete random way, start talking and pouring your heart out to him, let him off your radar for days, then make out in his room?"

I could feel my cheeks going bright red. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean," I said quietly, surprised at his casual way of blatantly summarizing my obsession for him.

He chuckled, and said, "You heard them, this isn't what _I _normally do."

"Well…" I muttered, _seriously _considering his offer.

"Come on," he smiled, "let's be abnormal together."

Oh, no. He used the smile again. I was starting to think he knows _exactly _how his smile makes me lose my mind.

I cursed at my mouth as I hopelessly said, "Okay, let's go."

**What do you think? Please review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Sorry this one took a while. Hope it's not disappointing =]  
Thanks for reading!**

CHAPTER 11

"So… is it short for something?" He asked rather nervously.

"What?" Edward had just interrupted me from reliving the best evening I've had in a long time: Our first evening together. And what I hoped wouldn't be the last.

_Flashback_

_The kiss started out slow. Multiple soft kisses, our lips moving __in perfect motion. We only came up for air, and when we did, we couldn't get back fast enough. He went on to my face, my neck, leaving my mouth free to moan his name in pleasure. It soon became really hard for me to stay seated up. And next thing I know I was lying down on the bed, Edward hovering on top of me. _

_As our kiss got heavier and heavier--_

"_Just tell me your name already. Turns out what Emmett said about not knowing what to moan is true!" He panted. "Although I'll never admit I just said that in a million years." He added._

"_Bella," I gasped out. Speaking was unusually difficult in this situation. "The last letter's A. It's Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." I said quickly, taking a deep breath to work on the actual task at hand._

"You're name, Bella. Is it short for something?" He repeated his question.

"Yeah, Isabella. I'm Isabella Swan." I smiled. "Nice to meet you… Mister…?"

"Cullen," He answered. "Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you." He looked at me. "Bella."

I giggled.

Chuckling, he dropped the act, and said to me seriously, "I like that name, Bella," he smiled. "It's perfect for you."

"I wondered what your family name was. Cullen's perfect" I said to him honestly.

And for some reason, it _was. _It felt _right. _Edward _Cullen._

He smiled. "It's Carlisle's family name, Bella. I was adopted." He explained.

"Yeah, I know." I said, "Alice told me."

"They're the best parents I could ever wish for, Bella. Carlisle and Esme." He said, visibly beaming with respect.

I noticed that he kept on saying my name. This, Bella, that, Bella. I couldn't hide my smile anymore.

"What?" He asked.

Damn. He noticed.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Tell me!" He pleaded.

"Tell you what?"

"What you were smiling about." He said.

I sighed. "You keep on saying my name" I retreated. _And I love it. My name sounds beautiful through your lips… your.. your lips… _My mind traveled back to the evening, and I smiled even wider.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled. "Now that I know your name, I can't think of a better one for you. All those nights I spent wondering what it could be," He shook his head. "I can't believe I never thought of… Bella. It's just…_ perfect_"

I felt my cheeks blush, but I didn't say anything.

We were there. And my time with him ended. Why do I have to live so close to him? I wished my house was hours away…

"So…" He said.

"Yeah?" Taking _anything _to prolong my time with him gladly.

"So…will I see you again, Bella?" I thought I saw him blush in the dark, for a short split-second.

"Um, if you _want _to." I said slowly.

"Well then, what would you say…" He paused. I swallowed. "If… we…"

I leant forward. "Yes?" I asked, trying forcing the words out of him.

"Go on a date with me." He quickly said.

I thought I misheard him at first. Although long make-out sessions tend to count as first dates, it was really nice to hear him ask me like this.

"I'd love to." I smiled at him.

He smiled right back at me.

---

"BELLA!" Came the shriek. I lifted the phone off my ear and looked at it, shocked that such volume could come out of it. Then I realized who it was.

"What?" I replied as angrily as I could with my eyes closed and my throat hoarse from sleep. "I'm taking a nap, Alice, I just got back from work! Leave me alone."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? YOU'RE TAKING A NAP!? IT'S TWO HOURS TILL YOUR DATE!"

"_Exactly, _Alice!" I said, holding the phone almost at an arm's length. Alice's screaming definitely isn't a good way to wake up. "Two _whole_ hours! Leave me alone! And have you been eavesdropping? How'd you know about the date?"

"Yeah, actually." She admitted. "When Edward called you. He threatened to harm my car," I heard her gulp, "if I interfered with his oh-so-special date. And he'd be very angry if he knew I'm calling you. But that's beside the point. I'm sure you'll very much need my help." She said cheerfully, shaking the fear off.

"Okay, Alice. Whatever." I said, stifling a yawn. "Just let me sleep."

"LET YOU SLEEP? Are you out of your _mind_? What are you going to wear?" She sounded panicky, as if this was _her _date and she only had 10 minutes to pretty herself. "Have you got matching shoes?"

I was barely listening to her. "Uh… huh?"

"Oh my God, you haven't got a make-up set, have you? And how are you going to do your hair?" she screeched.

"I…really haven't given it much thought Alice." I slurred.

This was a half lie. I hardly ever given much thought to anything _but _my upcoming date with Edward ever since he called. But I wasn't worried about make-up, clothes, shoes or hair.

"I don't think he's the type of guy who _cares _what I wear." I told her dismissively.

"I know you're beautiful Bella. But I'm _Alice_," she said that like it _means _something. I rolled my eyes.

"And therefore," She continued, "I'll be there in…. 11 minutes 20 seconds! Mark my words!"

I knew she'd go overboard, like when she was dressing me up for the black-and-white party. It felt like that was _ages _ago, now that I think about it.

I groaned, put a pillow over my face, and went back to sleep.

When I opened the door 11 minutes and 20 seconds later I was blown off my feet by the dangerously familiar deafening shriek.

"YOU HAVEN'T SHOWERED YET!? BELLA! This is your first date! You've got to make an impression!"

Oh.

Well, that's true. This _is_ our first date. There's going to be only _one _first date. _Like I haven't spent the whole week thinking about it! _I screamed in my head.

She ushered me to the bathroom.

"Three minutes washing your hair, and conditioner, too, of course," She said counting the minutes with her finger. "Two minutes for your body, two brushing your teeth, and five your face. Got it?" She ran out of fingers. "Thirteen, I think. Don't you _dare _go over. I brought a timer.

"You brought a _timer_?" I asked incredulously, as she shoved me into the bathroom and locked me in.

Seventeen minutes later I came out of the bathroom feeling much better. But I grimaced when I saw Alice's murderous expression.

"Seventeen." She said stopping the timer. "_Seventeen _and seven seconds!"

"So I went four minutes over! Geez, Alice, what's the big deal?"

"Four minutes and _seven seconds_!"

I tried _very _hard not to roll my eyes.

"You. Now. Only. Have..." She paused, glancing at her watch, "Forty-two minutes something to get your make-up, hair and outfit done! I know I'm a miracle worker, but miracle workers need _time! _You're taking me for granted, Bella!" She screamed angrily. I was pissed at her, but I knew better than to complain or interrupt.

"You were wasting _precious_ time!" She rambled on, grabbing my towel from me and rubbing it in my hair, an attempt to dry it. "What were you doing, anyway? Sleeping?"

Close, I thought. But mainly I was trying to relax my mind and muscles. Going on a first date with a man like Edward surely is nerve-wrecking, I now know.

"So. Black or blue do you reckon?" Alice asked urgently.

I stared at the two dresses spread out on my bed. Both _way _too formal, I thought.

"So _now_ I have a choice?" I asked grumpily.

"Good point. Blue it is, Bella. Hurry. Take off your shirt."

Afterwards, Alice worked on my hair and face. She was complaining about how my skin and hair all dry. She muttered things like –

"Crazy…unbelievably careless…ridiculously irresponsible…who's going to take care of yourself if _you _don't! Sheesh..."

At last, it was 10 minutes before the time Edward was supposed to pick me up.

I was in the living room, sitting down uncomfortably as Alice sat across from me admiring her handiwork.

"Absolutely stunning… I surprise even myself sometimes… the hair is _perfect… just_ the right amount of eye shadow…yes, more than that would make her look old…plump lips…just perfect for a good night kiss…although if they wanted to get into _it _… hmmm… she's not wearing the right undergarments for _that _either… so I'd suggest you wait… and besides, I don't think Ed would have tried that on their first…"

Alice went on and on, completely ignoring the effect her words had had on my horrorstricken face, which was just inches away from her nose… She was currently checking my cheeks for non-existent miniscule spots she had missed.

I was both dreading and anticipating what was coming. I didn't want it to be a disaster, but there was no denying the possibility. None of my previous first dates were very much worth remembering. I had hopes for tonight, though. Edward was _different. _Deep down, I know it's what made him so special to me. Although I never admitted this even to myself.

I didn't want to set my expectations _too _high, either. Because… well, it hurts more to fall from higher points.

Finally, _finally, _the doorbell rang.

Alice, jumping up and down, looked like she's about to burst with excitement, making me that much more nervous.

She skipped to the fridge and hid behind it, just in case Edward decided to come in.

I stood up and walked to the door with my heart thumping…

I ran my fingers over my dress to smoothen it up. Then lightly touched my hair to feel if it's all right. Apparently too roughly, because a hiss sounded from the fridge.

I was never going to be relaxed enough, so when I felt like I was as ready as I could be...

I took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob.

I opened the door...

Only to become _very _disappointed.

**Ha! Who is it? What's happening?  
**

**Review, please! =]  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I had to end it there! =] I know it was cliffhanger.  
Well, here it is.**

CHAPTER 12

**Previously:**

_I came to the door with my heart thumping…_

_Only to become _very_ disappointed._

There, stood in front of me, not stunning and gorgeous Edward, but Mr. Clearwater, my dad Charlie's friend.

"Hullo, Bella. Wow, you're all dressed and pretty! What's the occasion?" He asked obliviously.

"Uhh, hi Mr. Clearwater." I said, attempting a smile, "I'm, well… There's someone…I'm dressed like this because… erm… Charlie's not here. He went down to—"

I didn't get to finish that sentence, because as Mr. Clearwater moved aside to take a peek at the house through the open door behind me, Edward came into view.

My breath caught in my chest.

_So _gorgeous.

"Not here, is he, Bella?" Mr. Clearwater's hoarse voice interrupted my daze.

It took me a lot to reply politely. "No, sorry, sir. I'd love to let you in, but I'm just on my way out…"

Mr. Clearwater looked behind him, to what I was obviously goggling at.

"Ah… I see. You're quite… busy." He smiled and nodded vigorously, trying to subtly let me know that he understood teenagers, I supposed.

Edward was staring right back at me, with no hint that he'd even realize Mr. Clearwater existed.

"Well then, I'll just… leave. Bye, Bella!" Mr. Clearwater said. And then he left. Or I _assumed _he left. My eyes had no room for anything but Edward. Nor did my brain, for that matter.

"You look amazing." His velvety voice almost left me swooning.

"So- so do you." I stuttered. "You- you- look," I swallowed, "_more_- than amazing. _More._"

He smiled. He smiled his smile.

Oh my _God_.

Am I even on _earth_? Not heaven?

"Well, are you ready?" He asked softly, taking a step towards me.

"Very." I replied, my voice sounding a tad higher-pitched than normal.

"Let's go then." He chuckled. "Bye Alice." He called out.

Alice had been hiding because she didn't want Edward to know she was there. Didn't want to 'brag' about her handiwork, she'd said.

But I was pretty sure it was more because of the threat. She loved her car _very _much.

But he did know.

I laughed. "How'd you-?"

"Bye!" said a strangled voice from inside the house.

----

The most early part of the ride basically consisted of me staring at Edward wide-eyed. I couldn't believe how disturbingly _good-looking _he is!

He caught my eyes, and I quickly looked away.

Then I asked him the most obvious question of all, which I would have asked ages ago if I wasn't dazzled by how his attractively stunning chest was snug against the tuxedo he had on.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He'd said, smirking.

"You never said it was a surprise." I reminded him.

"Huh. Really." He frowned. "Well I am now: It's a surprise." He smiled at me.

And my breath hitched again high in my throat.

We listened to his music the rest of the way. I liked it how our taste in music are very similar.

"I recall you mentioning that you absolutely hated high-class restaurants because their chairs make your back hurt." He said suddenly. "And you hated the 'atmosphere of rich snobbish people wearing thousand-dollar watches or pendants.'" He added, quoting me suddenly.

This didn't explain why we just pulled up to a restaurant that seemed pretty high-class to me.

"Yes..?" I looked at him in confusion, begging for an explanation.

He just chuckled. "And you also told me that you never went for a picnic because your Mom's never organized enough to prepare that kind of thing and your Dad'd thought it was for soft and lame people."

I laughed, "That's true. I never thought you'd remember." Then I frowned, "Where are you going with this, Edward?"

But he just smiled at my expression. "Just wait and see, Bella." Then added with a wink, "Trust me, it's worth it."

Oh. My. _God._

He just winked at me!

I was never going to admit what his tiny little wink had done to my stomach.

We were parked, and as I was about to open the door, he reached across me and wrapped his hand around mine. His face was again so close… I could perfectly smell his scent… and his lips was only-

"_Never," _He said, interrupting my train of thoughts, which was definitely for the best. "I repeat, _never_, open the door yourself when I'm within a mile." He said softly.

I gulped. "O-okay?" I stuttered.

He chuckled. Then opened his own door and got off, only to be outside my door and opening it for me.

I stepped out, muttering a nervous thanks, as he held my hand and led me to the stair steps to the restaurant door.

"Have I," Edward whispered, "by any chance, mentioned, how _stunning_ and _amazing _and _beautiful _and _stunning _and _beautiful," _He took a deep breath."You look tonight?"

I barely heard him over my thudding heart.

"Uhh, only several times, actually. Thanks again." I said as lightly as I could. Then I whispered to his ear, "But _you _look better."

He chuckled. "I don't think it's humanely possible to look better than you, tonight, Bella."

I rolled my eyes.

"And every other night, for that matter." He added.

"You know, Edward." I said. "One of this days, your sweet-talking _(and sweet-tasting) _mouth will get the better of you and you shall—"

I never got to finish that sentence.

Because as we entered the restaurant, lights blinded my eyes.

Soft music which I thought came from the center of the room, was playing in the background.

Squinting, I took a quick glance around and gasped when I saw what I thought I saw.

"Is—is that, are you—do we..?" I managed to stutter.

Edward chuckled again, "Yes, Bella. _I_ had that arranged. It_'s _for us."

Right smack in the middle of the room, where the dance floor would normally be, was a _wooden picnic table _on a green grassy rug. On the table, laid a typical _picnic basket _complete with serviettes and cartons of juice. It looked exactly like it does on picture books. Only _this _picnic table was surrounded by waitresses and violinists. They were smiling broadly at me. _Me._

I laughed in disbelief as I looked at Edward, excited.

He smiled at me and sighed, relieved, "I'm glad this makes you happy, Bella." He said. "I was worried. It might not be… well, _normal _to take a woman to a place like this on a first date."

"Are you _kidding_!" I called out to him, as I was already running towards the table, "This is the _best_! I can't imagine a better place." I was smiling so wide my cheeks were starting to hurt. It was easy to forget, at times like this, that the restaurant was in fact pretty crowded.

He caught up with me, and gestured for me to sit on the picnic bench. He took a napkin out of the basket and placed it gently on my lap. Then he walked across and sat opposite me.

"You know this is a hard act to follow for second or third dates." My smile still hasn't faded.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "So… there'll be second and third dates?" He smiled victoriously.

My jaw dropped as I realized what I'd said, and my cheeks were practically flaring.

Ugh! How foolish of me. Now he's going to think I'm an obsessive, desperate--

"Uhhhh," I muttered. "I didn't… well, I thought…"

But Edward chuckled. "It's okay. Calm down, Bella.

"There _will _be second and third dates," He reassured me.

I pretended that that was nothing to be celebrating about, when in fact my heart and liver and lungs were singing joyously inside me.

Edward thought we should start eating because he was starving. And so we opened the picnic basket and to my surprise, found sandwiches. I laughed out loud.

We talked and joked around, eating sandwiches and drinking juice. When I asked him why we couldn't do this in an actual park, he said that it would be pretty dark during this time of the evening. He also insisted that the facilities, including the waitresses and violinists, were essential.

"And, it's a tradition in our family." He explained.

"Tradition? What tradition?" I asked.

"Well, this was where Carlisle met Esme, and where he proposed to her."

I gasped. And he continued, "This also happens to be where Jasper took Alice on their first date, and where Rose and Em held their engagement party."

"Oh, that reminds me." I cut him off. "I kind of told Alice and them I knew how to play piano. And they kind of asked me to play for Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. And I'm freaking out, you've got to help me." I looked at him helplessly.

I told him the whole story about the ride in the car quickly.

He burst out laughing when I finished.

"Oh, shut up!" I said.

I leant back, fully content, and my stomach ready to burst. I looked around, still fascinated. The restaurant was pretty grand and elegant. "So anyway, this is where important things happen for your family, huh? Relationship-wise?"

"That's correct." He nodded. I guess that's why Alice went to so much trouble dressing you up," He added. "She knew I would take you here. Even though I've never taken anyone here."

I tilted my head in confusion. "You've never taken anyone here?" I knew he had previous girlfriends, we just choose not to talk about it.

"Nope." He answered simply.

"Why?_"_

"Because… well, none of them felt… right. I guess. And Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper and Em and Rose... Their relationships are for _real._"

"But you took _me _here." I said softly.

"Yes. I did."

We were both silent, pondering what he just admitted. And what it meant.

Sensing an intimate moment, the musicians and waitresses left, trying to be subtle but failing miserably.

We were still looking at each other quietly when the silence was broken.

"Well, well, well." Said a high-pitched but bold woman voice.

**What? Who is it??**

**Review =]  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! This one didn't take long, did it? =] I posted two chapters today! Two!  
But this one's kind of short, and I don't know if I'll be updating this quickly again..  
So, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 13

**Previously:**

_We were still looking at each other quietly when the silence was broken._

"_Well, well, well." A high-pitched but bold woman voice said._

Edward and I immediately turned our heads to the source of the voice.

The lights made it impossible to miss the tall and slim figure of a woman. The sound of her heels against the floor was menacing as she walked slowly towards us.

"If it isn't Eddie and his shiny new toy." Her shrilly voice gave me goosebumps.

I wasn't the only one who sensed the trouble. I felt people from the other tables glancing at us from the corner of their eyes.

Edward's jaw hardened as he took in the woman.

He looked away from her. "What are you doing here, Stephanie?" He said to her through gritted teeth, his eyes hard.

Stephanie? That rang a dim bell… Stephanie…?

_Oh! _The woman he was going to be engaged to! The one he bought the rings for. On the first day we met, at Newton's Jewels. Memory of that day flooded through me as I remembered my reaction to Edward's face for the first time…his doubtful face…

He'd said he found the girl with another man, which was why he called off the engagement.

"You mind if I sit here?" She asked in a way that she thought was elegant, I supposed. Hmph. It came out rather stupid, I thought.

"Yeah, I _do _mind, actually." Edward said firmly.

"Thanks," She said, and sat down anyway.

I was scowling at her. She just interfered with my best evening, my first date with _Edward _.

"So…" She said, looking me up and down. Inspecting me carefully. Looking happy with what she found, she looked away, saying "Not bad, Eddie. Just went right back on the horse, huh? You didn't waste any time. But I guess you could have had better luck finding—"

"Would you _please _shut up?" Edward said in a hard voice, but he remained calm. "And _leave_?"

Now is not the time to be a gentleman, Edward! I thought grumpily.

But his composed expression seemed to be pissing Stephanie off.

"Ooh, touchy!" She laughed. "And I guess you just sit there, huh?" She whispered at me, "Letting your strong, strong man fight for you."

The _only _thing that was stopping me from grabbing the butter knife and slicing her throat right then and there was the increasing audience we've managed to attract, and of course, it would very much disappoint Edward if I dragged us both to the police station on our first date.

"Oh, just _shut the hell up_!" I said in a low angry tone, looking around to see if anyone's listening. Then I swore so badly at her that both Stephanie and Edward gasped.

Edward, however, was smiling proudly at me.

"You're just jealous you're all alone on a Friday night," I said irritably. "So you decide to _stalk _your _ex_-boyfriends and crash their dates, because, well…" I shrugged, "you've got nothing better to do. Can't say I blame you."

She went slightly pink, but was far from giving up.

"Oh, so that's what you think?" She taunted. "He," pointing at Edward, "_is mine_."

I glared at her.

"I'm just simply _lending _him for you." She said loudly. "Got it?"

"Excuse me?" Edward cut in, his tone disbelieving. "You're _crazy_! I'm not interested, Stephanie. I haven't been since I found you with another man! " He snapped at her that I felt a pang of pity for Stephanie. But she deserved it.

"_In my bed_." Edward finished. "But now that I think about it, I don't think I _ever _was interested with you."

Stephanie looked taken aback by his sudden outburst. We all knew Edward wasn't the type of person who does this kind of thing.

"Oh, look Stephanie!" I smiled mockingly at her, "Turns out he has a mind of his own! I don't think you're just _lending _him to me. Because, for that, you'd have to _own _him first. And frankly," I sighed. "I don't think you ever did." I told her matter-of-factly. "So would you mind leaving, because I have to get back to my sandwich here, or… you can stay, I guess." My eyes were innocently wide. I was starting to enjoy this.

But she _hmph_-ed, and giving me a cruel look that pretty much said _We're not finished, _she swished her head away quickly, stood up and left the table, without once again looking back.

"Would you like a tuna sandwich for the ride, Stephy?" I called out to her loudly. Not caring if other people could hear me or what they would think.

Edward, who had been stifling his laughter couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Did you—" He gasped out, "Did you see her—" He laughed, "Her face? Her face! Oh, that was _priceless _Bella!"

But I wasn't in the mood to laugh with him.

"That stupid, stupid excuse of a woman," I grumbled. "I can't believe you even _considered _going out with her, let alone _marrying _her," I let out a shudder, taking a vigorous bite off my sandwich.

I didn't even feel the sandwich going down my throat.

"And the way he was talking about you! _Lending _you to me, _honestly!_" My voice was muffled because my mouth was full of sandwich.

Then I realized Edward hadn't said anything for a while. I looked at him. "What's up with you?" I said, still chewing.

He just laughed at me.

"What?" Too angry to feel embarrassed.

But he just laughed and laughed.

"Are you ever going to let me in on the joke?" I asked impatiently. "Or no, you can just keep on laughing at me, I guess" I shrugged.

He sighed. "Bella," He shook his head, still chuckling. "You. Are. Amazing."

"Huh?" I looked at him.

He laughed again.

I rolled my eyes.

But then, seeming like he just realized something, he abruptly stopped laughing, and turned to me seriously.

He leant forward, "Are you… jealous?"

"What?" I yelled, surprised.

"You. Are you jealous?" A happy smile was back on his face now.

"No." I replied quickly.

Edward scrutinized my face. "You are!" He said leaning back, satisfied.

"I'm not jealous. Shut up, _Eddie._"

That shut him up all right. He gave me a look.

"Why would I be jealous?" I challenged him.

"_Exactly, _why _would _you be jealous?"

"Huh? Why did you just repeat what I said?"

"I mean, I'm not your boyfriend or anything," he said slowly. "So why would you be jealous. You _are _jealous, Bella, I can tell."

"I know, you're right," I realized, shaking my head slightly. "You're not... my boyfriend."

"Unless…" He whispered, "Unless you want me to be?"

Before my brain knew what was happening, he looked into my eyes deeply, held both my hands in his, and asked me,

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Bella? I mean, officially now? Will you be mine and mine _only_?"

The way he said it, you'd've thought he was proposing marriage. Which was why my stomach turned liquid.

"Err…" I replied hesitantly.

"Just say yes," He whispered. "Please... Or this would be a _very _embarrassing--"

"Yes."

We looked at each other in silence.

Okay, what had just happened?

**Sorry this one was shorter than usual. But I just wanted to end it there.  
Thanks for reading,  
Review, please! =]**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Just to make it clear, (one of you asked, if that was you, feel special!) I **_**didn't**_** get Stephanie's name from Stephenie Meyer. It was a name that popped into my head when writing the first chapter, (The whole Newton's Jewels thing, remember?) and I thought I should develop it, to make it more interesting =]**

**One more thing. After posting the previous chapter, ****I had a dream that everyone **_**completely**_** hated it, because, well, I have to admit it wasn't the best chapter. I was rushing it. And so when I woke up the first thing I did was turn on the computer, with my heart thudding (like Bella's when Edward is near), and checked the reviews. **

**And you guys liked it! Well, at least didn't **_**hate**_** it. I was so happy. Thanks for reviewing, and trust me, it really does make me write faster!**

**Well, here it is…**

CHAPTER 14

It was because Edward had we should go to his place that we were now at his front porch, hand-in-hand.

He was smiling broadly at me, as he took a bunch of keys out of his pocket. He opened the door and tugged my hand to follow him. When I didn't, he turned his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

I didn't even know. My feet were just frozen, and there seemed to be a rock down my throat. I was suddenly nervous.

"What if they don't like me?" I blurted out.

"Who doesn't like you why?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Your family. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

He laughed. "Why are you being so absurd? You spent hours with them before, perfectly at ease!"

"Yeah, but…" I whimpered hesitantly, "That was before… you know."

"Your new status?" He asked gleefully showing his teeth.

"Well…" I looked at him. "Yeah."

He chuckled and just dragged me through the door.

There were sounds coming from the living room.

"You go ahead," He said. "I'll make some drinks."

"No, I think I should help you." I vigorously nodded, my eyes wide. The sick feeling in my stomach growing.

He laughed again, "Why are you so nervous?" Then he pulled me close to him, resting my cheek on his chest. He was so warm…so safe…I closed my eyes, too comfortable to move.

We stayed like that for a long moment. It was like he was restoring me with power. With energy, with bravery, with love… my eyebrows shot up when I thought of that word. One _very_ dangerous word, I've learnt.

I pulled away from him.

He lifted my chin up with one finger, and he looked me in the eyes.

"Bella…" He whispered adoringly, putting a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

That was enough.

"Okay," I swallowed, "I'll wait for you in the living room."

I was welcomed by a squeal from Alice. She jumped up and hugged me. But her eyes look disappointed when she looked at my face closer. "You didn't reapply your make-up." She pouted. "I was going to show you around and brag about your transformation." She sighed and sat back down.

"Ignore her," Jasper mouthed to me behind her back. I smiled.

"Yo, Bella!" Emmett winked at me.

Rosalie made some space for me on the couch, and tapped lazily to gesture me to sit next to her.

"So how was Edward, tonight?" She smiled.

Emmett muted the TV so everyone can listen.

"Oh, you mean _Eddie_?" I asked, the sour experience of the evening suddenly rushed through my head once again.

"What?" Rosalie asked, "He hates being called that. What happened?" She sensed from the look of my face that it didn't go so smoothly.

"Well," I bit my lip. "It was all good at first, he brought me to this really fancy restaurant. He mentioned it was where you guys had your engagement party?"

"Ha!" Emmett said, pointing at me, then he banged his fist on the coffee table, his head jerked to the back of his seat, "I knew it! Ho, ho!"

"Edward _is _serious about her!" Rosalie squealed at him.

This simply confirmed Edward's statement about the whole family tradition thing. Which made my stomach churn even more.

Alice giggled, "Good thing I dressed you right, huh?"

Then Jasper said to her, "I don't think you were doing her a favor, love. Was she, Bella?"

I let out a sarcastic laugh. Then meeting Alice's glare, I stopped right away, my expression straight. "No, no, Jasper. She did me a huge favor."

Jasper and Emmett both laughed at my face.

"Anyway," Rosalie said loudly, "What else happened?"

"Well, it was all… very unexpected, and unusual. But good. In a twisted… Edward-y way, I guess. We had fun… until…" I took a deep breath.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Well, Stephanie came."

A couple of things were happening at once.

Emmett stood up quickly, spilling his beer. Rosalie gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Alice was screaming "That _bitch!_" And Jasper was going, "Oh, man!" Slapping himself in the forehead.

"Oh, God! She completely crashed your date, didn't she?" Rosalie asked me warily.

"I am going to _kill _her!" Alice said, now standing up. Jasper pulled her back down.

"I'll help you with that," Emmett's voice sounded strained and serious. It appeared that he had a personal grudge against her.

Seeing their reaction, it oddly made me feel better. Like I had a bunch of supporters. So I didn't continue with the story, just in case they really did plan to kill her.

"Actually, I considered doing that myself. But don't worry, Emmett, Alice… I got rid of her. She looked pretty pissed." I said. Emmett hmph-ed and sat back down.

"And on a more positive note…" I took another deep breath. "Something good came out of it, I guess… Well, I mean, you may not agree…But I certainly think so—"

"Just tell us already!" Alice screeched. Her hands still balled into fists.

Rosalie bit her lip, "How can something good possibly came out of this… out of _her?" _She grimaced.

"Well… uhh…" I started, completely lost for words.

_Edward and I are officially dating…_

Or _I'm Edward's girlfriend whether you like it or not…_

Or _Guess what, guys! I'm part of you now!_

I couldn't say it. I didn't know how. Which was why it was incredibly great timing on his part, that Edward came to the room carrying a tray of orange juice, saying,

"So you've met my new girlfriend, Bella?" He asked cheerfully.

It was silent for a split-second.

Then cheers broke out. They were all talking at once.

"Welcome to the family, little sister!" I heard Emmett over the others.

Alice and Rosalie just kept on squealing.

Jasper crossed his arms in satisfaction, "Congratulations, man!"

"Omigoshh, Rose! It must've been a record! Edward's made her 'girlfriend'," she gestured the quotation marks with her fingers, "within weeks! I mean, you know how _shy _he gets." Alice said to Rosalie.

"I know!" She replied.

"Wait, what?" I cut in, "_Shy?_"

Both Alice and Rosalie nodded.

"He gets _shy_?" I pretended to be overly surprised and disbelieving. I gasped loudly, then turned to him. "You weren't shy _then_! In fact, you were pretty straight forward. Excessively so. But you were a bit too polite with Stephanie, I say. That was why I took control." I said matter-of-factly.

Rosalie squealed again, "You go, girl!"

Alice gave me a high-five. "Tell us _everything._"

At this, I launched to the full-version story of what happened that day, after a questioning look of permission to Edward, of course. He'd nodded. And so I told them everything. From the picnic table to the violins and Stephanie's unwelcome arrival. They were a great audience. They laughed and _Ooh_-ed and said _I'm going to hunt her down and decapitate her! _at the right moments. Emmett throwing in a joke or ten.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Screeched Alice.

"_Lending _Edward?" Rosalie said incredulously.

"As if!"

"I knew she was bad, Edward… I knew something like this would happen…"

"Yep, hate to say it, bro. But we told you so." Emmett shook his head in mock sympathy.

"Hey! It's not my fault you guys are all settled and happy with soul mates that Mom used to call twice a day to remind me I had to look for someone to marry, "preferably a woman", she'd said. That was her exact quote." He said, rolling his eyes.

I smiled, that was _my _line.

"Awh, don't be ridiculous. Mom was just worried."

"Yeah, you're so ugly that she's worried you'd be alone for life." Emmett barked.

Edward gave him a look.

Alice was still fuming, "I swear, if _she _ever shows up again… I will—"

"Shave her head!" Suggested Rosalie.

"And her eyebrows." Jasper pitched in.

"And we'd cover her face with whale poop she'd get pimples all over!" Rosalie added.

"Whales poop? Since when?" Asked Emmett dumbly.

"You think, Dungface?" Jasper said with a very sarcastic _why-am-I-even-related-to-you_ look.

"Of course they do. How else do you expect them to excrete waste? They have to consume some kind of nourishment, of course. To be more specific…" Edward began.

"Shut it, Edward!" Everyone screamed at once.

"I like the other you, better, man." Emmett said. "I'm used to the new easy going you. It's creepy when you turn back into a walking encyclopedia."

Then we talked about how much book Edward read as a kid.

And then about how much of a nerd he was at college.

Which led to him meeting Stephanie at college.

Which again started the insults and the murder schemes and the torture chambers.

By the time we were finished bitching about Stephanie, it was almost 2 AM.

Edward insisted on taking me home, saying that I looked tired. I was enjoying myself and refused, but he can be pretty stubborn at most times. And okay, maybe I couldn't exactly hide that my eyes were only half open.

Everyone was at the door, walking me out. _Me. _I may have had the best night of my life.

I noticed that I kept saying that phrase lately. Edward's changed my life. Him and his home, his family. His world. The happy couples world. I was finally in it. I could feel a slight sense of belonging. Which was saying a lot if you were Bella Swan.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said excitedly when she let me go of her air-tight hug, "We're having dinner with Carlisle and Esme tomorrow night. You should come."

This idea was seconded by the others, they let out murmurs of agreement.

"You know," Edward said softly to my ears, making sure that I was the only one who could hear him, "That's not a bad idea." He was tracing my bare shoulder and arm with his soft but strong finger, I shivered involuntarily – not in a bad way. "That's not a bad idea at all. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

When we'd finished our goodbyes and promised to see each other again, Edward and I left.

"See," He said to me softly as soon as the others were out of earshot, "You were wonderful. They loved you. They've never approved of my girlfriends more than they do you. And I agree with them, too. You're the best there is."

"Hey, I told you about the whole sweet-talking thing." I warned him.

"But I'm being honest."

He opened the car door for me. He put my seatbelt on for me, despite my refusals and hand-slapping. And when I was safely inside , he walked across, opened the door, and was next to me.

The ride was again too quick. It felt so good having him near me.

Edward._ My boyfriend_.

He walked me to the front door. Held both my hands in his.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He said.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I'm going to miss you tonight." He lifted my right hand and kissed it. I could feel my arm and my whole right side tingling.

"So will I." I replied truthfully.

I didn't want to part with him.

Then, after a moment of seemingly thinking about something, he leaned down for a peck on the lips. Or a goodnight kiss, as Alice had phrased it. Which didn't quite finish _just_ a peck.

We both ended up panting and he rested his head on mine again.

"It's getting cold." He whispered, rubbing his arms on both my bare shoulders. "You should go in."

We both stood very still.

I didn't want to leave. And he didn't want me to leave.

But finally, sighing, he put his palm on my back and gently pushed me to go inside.

I dejectedly retreated.

"See you tomorrow." I said weakly.

"Hey, it _is _tomorrow." He said with a smile. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

I returned his smile. "Bye."

My hand was still in his. And as he began to leave, moving backwards, our intertwined hands stayed mid-air.

Then he left.

I leaned against the closed door for several moments. The loss of warmth and safety and assurance were kicking in.

The house was eerily quiet and dark. I assumed Charlie was asleep.

I sighed, and headed for the bathroom.

But the red light on my answering machine was blinking furiously.

I pressed on the 'play' button.

_Two messages received:_

_Beep._

_Hey, Bella! Guess what! Mummy's coming down to town! _I smiled at the voice of my Mother, Renee.

_How you been going? You never called anymore. I missed you loads. Why did I get the voicemail? Where's Charlie? Ahh.. fishing, is he? Well. You gotta call me back once you hear this._

_Bye, honey!  
_

_Four-thirty-six PM._

I decided I'd call her back tomorrow, considering the time. But I was glad she's coming down here. I've missed her. And now I've got stories to tell her. I'm sure she'd be happy, because she'd been wanting me to get a boyfriend since I was 12. And she'd get to meet Edward! I was smiling to myself.

_Beep. _

Oh, right. Another message.

_Bella it's me. _

A shot of adrenaline rushed through me at once at the sound of this familiar male voice.

_Why haven't you been-- _

I pressed the 'delete' button quickly with a trembling hand and staggered backwards to lean on the wall. My heart was racing. My knees gave way and I stumbled to the floor. Memories were flooding through my mind. Good memories. And bad. Things I've decided a long time ago to leave behind.

**What do you think? =]**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in _so _long! I'm so sorry, but I've been so busy.  
But here it is, hope you'd still enjoy it!  
**

CHAPTER 15

I woke up to the telephone ringing. I groaned and reached out for the phone, my eyes still tightly shut.

"Urgh. He—lo?" I said, yawning.

"Hello?"

I sat up quickly and cleared my throat.

"Edward?"

Then last night came back to me.

I'd spent almost the entire night with Edward and his family. I smiled as I remembered his promise that he'd call me in the morning.

"How are you?" He said in his soft velvety voice. "I know it's early, I'm sorry. But we need to get a head start today."

"No, no.." I yawned – involuntarily now – again. "It's fine. And what head start?"

"Well, I'm assuming you'll be over for dinner?"

"Um…sure. Only... if you want me to…" I said hesitantly.

"Of course I do!" He cut me off enthusiastically. "Well, thing is…Alice and Rosalie wanted the day with you, so can I pick you up, in say, an hour?"

"Umh… okay... I suppose?" My brain still wasn't functioning properly.

"I kinda… missed you, as well." He added sheepishly.

I blushed.

"I'll see you in an hour, then." I said. Missing him very badly myself.

"Okay… bye!" He said before he hung up.

I smiled.

He sounded _so _cute.

When my head hurts from thinking about Edward too much, I started to notice the anxiety in the pit of my stomach.

Then suddenly I remembered why I woke up feeling somewhat worried:

The message left on my answering machine yesterday. Good thing Charlie was out. Or he'd be worried sick.

I thought about Jake. I didn't want to. I so badly want to get back to sleep…preferably with Edward…and never give Jake a second thought. Just forget the call.

Forget anything's ever happened.

I could feel my hands trembling as I was getting out of bed.

But I couldn't. I couldn't forget.

Because…

He called yesterday… And it would mean nothing if it was anyone but Jacob who called.

But it _was _him.

Which means… which means…

That he's out of jail.

------

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

I blinked.

We were in his car; Edward came right on time.

Evidently, I was in a daze – lost in my own thoughts. I spun my head around quickly, hoping he wouldn't think much of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with the widest smile I could muster. "Sorry, did I miss something you said?"

He faced the road again, but I could tell he wasn't entirely convinced. "I was just telling you, that I'm going have to go to work today for a couple of hours while you're with Alice."

"Oh," I replied. "But it's Saturday," I didn't bother hiding my disappointment.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He sighed, "You know I'd so much rather be with you."

After a moment, I muttered more to myself, "Do you?"

His mouth immediately opened to reply but I cut him off before he got the chance. "No, sorry. Ignore me."

He closed his mouth, and we were both silent for a while.

He kept on glancing at me, but he'd turn away so quickly I wouldn't be sure if it was just my imagination. When I looked out the window, though, I could definitely feel his eyes on me.

-----

"Bella!"

I was welcomed by a series of shrieks, ranging from Alice's high-pitched one to Emmett's low booming one.

I smiled weakly at them, "Hey, guys!" Putting much effort into looking enthusiastic.

My mind wasn't exactly where my body was, and I could hardly remember getting dragged into the beautiful house once again.

Edward looked deeply concerned, but my absent-mindedness was seemingly missed by the others. Edward apologized many times about having to leave and only left when he was due in his office in 15 minutes. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, but it was horrible. It didn't do him justice – he deserved more, much more than a lousy, cold, single kiss on the cheek. But it was all I could manage this morning, with the pit of my stomach trembling with fear at the memory of… memory of…

My hand hung limp to the side after I waved Edward goodbye. It was only when Alice poked me on the hip that I was brought back to today.

"You, kay, -lla?" Alice asked, munching a huge chunk of muffin. "'ese are e'tty good," She swallowed (with hardship), "One of the few we managed to save from Emmett and his blue food colouring."

I let out a throaty laugh, but only because it was what Alice was expecting.

She smiled, put an arm around mine, and dragged me to the kitchen, where Emmett was wearing a _'Best Papa' _apron, trying to poke a cookie to see if it was cooked properly, only to crack it into two and have pieces flying everywhere.

"_Emmett!"_ Rose screeched.

"Sorry!"

"They're trying to impress Carlisle and Esme," Alice explained, "and since the muffins failed so miserably…"

"You guys need help?" I offered.

Muffins. He liked muffins, especially chocolate-chip ones. We used to make them, back at La Push. And Emily and Sam would come over and…

"Bella! That's enough!"

I looked up to see an over-filled jar into which I was putting the cookies.

I mumbled a quick "Sorry," And walked out of the kitchen.

It was dark in the living room. The windows were closed shut and the blinds were down. It looked oddly familiar. It looked like his room… his room, when he invited him into his house for the first time, into his bedroom, where we'd lay, side by side…listening to the wind and the rustling of the waves… _"I love you, Bella…" _he'd said. _"We can always be like this, always together"_

"No, Jake. No…" I whispered to the wall. "I… I don't..."

I shook my head furiously, an attempt to clear it.

-------

"So, in conclusion. Red, would definitely go with your skin tone, Bella." Alice finished.

"Nah, I'm still going with green. It'll bring her eyes out, she has beautiful eyes." Rosalie said.

"But Esme loves red! Have you _seen _her bedroom?"

"But remember what Carlisle said about eyes being the most important feature as it cannot lie?" Rose argued.

Alice scowled. "Well, I guess it's up to Bella, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's whether or not she wants to be on Carlisle's or Esme's good side." Rosalie agreed.

"Guys, I honestly think it wouldn't matter." I sighed, exasperated. "And I'd like to be on _both _their good sides, if that were possible."

"Yes, yes, of course." Alice quickly said. "Hair…hair, ponytail? Nah, that's too plain."

Rosalie suggested, "I reckon we should curl it. You know, make her look kind of model-ly"

_Shut up! _I meant to say, but I couldn't say it. Not when I know their motives were more than good. Instead, I stood up suddenly, my eyes closed tight, "Just… shut up, for a minute, okay?" I muttered, "I…I'll be back."

I walked out the door, leaving both their eyes wide.

Their apologies for upsetting me went in my ear and out the other. I couldn't tell them enough times how they did absolutely nothing wrong, and that it was _me _who was guilty.

But I just couldn't explain, and even if I did, they wouldn't get it.

Jacob Black was _dangerous._ And it took me a while to realise, too. It was stupid. So stupid of me.

I didn't want to think back. All I really wanted to do was push them away. Him and my memories with him.

It started out simple. Just a high school crush – he liked me, I liked him. He asked me out. We go on dates. It was fun and easy. But then it got serious.

He'd stay over at my place. And I couldn't say no. He'd sneak in late at night and he'd sneak out early in the morning. Once, he climbed up a set of ladders and go through my window. It freaked me out so much.

He became obsessive, and protective. Overly so.

He demanded every minute I have to be spent with him.

He wouldn't even let me go out with my friends anymore.

And then…he'd…he'd…

I stopped there; I couldn't think any more.

A single tear had escaped.

**I know it's a bit of a jumble, but hopefully you liked it.  
Please, please review if you have something to say, or if you don't ;]  
Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A****/N: I'm very, **_**very **_**sorry for the very, **_**very **_**late update.**

**Thank you if you are still reading! Thank you for your patience. I'm currently in my last year of high school, and have been so caught up that I've had no time to think or write. I do fully intend, however, to finish the story. (I have to say, reviews are what have encouraged me to do this, so thank you for reviewing). If I could have just a little bit more of your patience, it would be very much appreciated. Thank you so much in advance! Hopefully you enjoy the remainder of the story!**

CHAPTER 16

"Bella!"

Edward's sound rang much clearer than anyone else's had been all day, although he had barely reached the front door.

Every muscle, every nerve, every impulse was to go running towards him and cry. Cry in his arms, cry like hell.

But I didn't. I asked Alice to show me where the bathroom was.

"You look so pale, Bella!" She said, concerned. "Do you need anything? You wanna lie down in my bed?"

"No, Alice, thanks. I…" I hesitated. "I just really need to pee." I tried to smile.

I walked off. I pretended not to notice Rosalie eyeing me through her magazine. And almost ran to the bathroom.

I had absolutely no idea why, but I knew that I couldn't face him Not yet.

Not when I'm so screwed up.

So broken.

He wouldn't _want _me. He wouldn't want to be within a mile of me.

He wouldn't want the remnants of someone else's mess.

I locked myself inside the bathroom. The person in the mirror was not a pretty sight to look at. She was pale, she was weak.

Cold water ran through my hand, and I splashed some to my face.

It was icy, it made me alert.

And I _wasn't_ going to be that girl. That silly girl who…_breaks._

I was going to walk out of here, being me. A stronger me, I was going to hold my head high.

So I did.

And I survived.

I survived through Edward's questioning looks, and Alice's make-up sessions. When Carlisle and Esme came, I managed to…well, at least I _tried_ to look normal.

"Bella! Glad to see you again!" Carlisle beamed. "We have met, if you remember.."

"Yes, Dr Cullen," I replied half-heartedly, "at the hospital.."

"Call me Carlisle," he smiled.

I hadn't met Esme before. She was good looking and rather young for what her age must have been. She was lovely, I'm sure, if I had the energy to acknowledge it.

"Great to see you both tonight. Edward had said a lot of nice things about you," I said with an attempt of a smile, trying to be polite.

"We heard more about you, darling, trust me." Esme said, "This one right here," she gave Edward a playful punch on the arm, "did _not _stop talking about you." She said loudly in mock whisper.

"Mum!" Edward gave her a _don't-you-dare-embarrass-me_ look. But Esme only smirked.

I acted strictly by the book. I said the things that I think would please them, I listened without interrupting, and I nodded when necessary.

Edward and the others kept giving me funny glances.

"So you're a good cook." Esme concluded with a smile.

"Not at all, I do what I can." Was my short reply.

There was silence.

"You mentioned you live with your dad?" Carlisle said, merely something to break the tension.

"Yes."

Nowhere else to go.

"I love the house, Mrs Cullen It's very stylish – I heard you decorated it." I said awkwardly.

"Thanks, dear," Esme said.

Another elongated silence.

Emmett was fidgeting, eyeing the freezer hopefully.

Well, in my defense, there _was _nothing left to say. I couldn't think of anything funny or memorable I could talk about.

"Maybe…" Edward started to say, "Would anyone like dessert?"  
"Yes!" Emmett yelled, "Thank goodness you remember, little bro! Bring out the ice cream, man! You know, I wouldn't want to kill everyone's dessert just 'cos I suck at scooping ice cream."

Edward scoffed, "You're just lazy." Then added meaningfully, "Would you like to help me, Bella?"

I nodded and stood up.

He led me to the kitchen.

"What?" I asked him, anxious to get this over with.

"What, what?" He asked me, eyes round, hands on the fridge handle.

"Cut it out, Edward. You weren't exactly being subtle." I said to him.

He hesitated. Then he sighed.

"You exactly weren't being subtle either, Bella." He said, softly, considerately.

It was _killing _me.

"I can take it, Edward" My tone was starting to get sour. "Stop talking to me like I'm about to break down into tears."

"Well, you sure look like you are." He said calmly, but his eyes bored into me like never before. His gaze was hard, it held me there.

"I'm sorry I can't do this, okay?" I whispered.

He heard me, and so did the others, I was pretty sure. The clanks of the spoons seemed to ceased after we entered the kitchen.

"Sorry you can't do _what_?" He asked, starting to get frustrated.

"Be all happy all the time! Be the perfect girlfriend!" I yelled.

He didn't say anything.

"Bella, wha–"

"Stop it!" My cheeks were wet all of a sudden. "Just stop being so nice to me, Edward! I don't deserve it!" I said. I was panting hard. "I don't deserve your family. It's _your _life, not mine. We're different, Edward. I'm not like you. My parents are divorced, high school was torture for me, and… and…"

Edward didn't move, he made to step forwards but he never did.

"I'm broken, Edward." I said, lowering my voice, looking at my feet. "I'm broken in ways you won't even think about."

"Bella, what the _hell _are you tal–"

I looked up at him, "And I don't think anyone can mend me." I whispered, "Not even you."

It was a cold, lonely night. My sobs were the only things I could hear. Charlie had gone to sleep, it was almost morning.

Emmett drove me home tonight. No, it wasn't Edward.

He had a very important phone call, apparently.

Charlie told me that 'some ladies' had called before I even arrived home. Assuming it was Alice and Rosalie, I told Charlie to tell them I wasn't feeling very well, and that I'd talk to them soon.

Charlie looked confused and concerned, but he didn't ask any questions. He was good that way.

I couldn't sleep at all, because as soon as I closed my eyes, _his face _was the only thing I see.

That night, that night when everything stopped. It was the night that changed everything. The sole reason of my moving to leave my mother and live with my dad. The moment I'd stopped living comfortably. The moment I'd stopped…trusting.

I'd gotten so used to the Cullens that I forgot to be wary. To be careful. To never make the same mistake. I'd trusted _him _too much, too quick.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The next day, I was woken up by a call.

I tried to ignore it at first, but it kept ringing. Charlie must've gone out early.

I stumbled out of my room and into the living room, towards the phone. My hand reached out to pick up the receiver, but it trembled.

I couldn't help but imagine his face. His forceful eyes. His forceful arms.

My knees wobbled, and I sat down on the couch. My eyes glued to the phone, but my legs unmoving like someone had buried me knee-depth in a pool of cement.

Finally, the ringing stopped.

I was engulfed by silence. It was more deafening and more unbearable.

All of a sudden, a knock on the door pierced through the silence.

I froze.

It was followed with more continuous knocks.

My heart pounded in my chest so loudly. My hands gripped the couch for support. I shut my eyes tight.

"Bella!" cried a voice.

I opened my eyes slowly, puzzled. It was a female's voice.

It wasn't…_Jake._

I realised who it was as I stood up. Alice.

In my mind, I knew I shouldn't let her see me. But I was sick of reason and tired of fighting with myself. My legs betrayed me anyway by half-running towards the door. I opened it quickly, Alice almost knocking me over with her small icy fists.

"Hey, Alice…" I said softly,

Her eyes scanned me up and down. "Bella! What's _wrong?_" She jumped right in and hugged me tight. "We are _so _sorry! We were so worried about you. I know our family could be…_much…_but…"  
"What? Hold on," I pried her hands off my shoulders. "Your _family?_" I asked in disbelief. Then I sighed, "I guess…Yes, I know…I've been…Of course you'd be confused." I covered my face with my hands. "Of course, I…I'm _so _sorry…I…I should'nt've acted the way I did…I…"

I shook my head and gestured for Alice to come in.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been myself lately. Last night I thought it would be best if I didn't see any of you guys anymore…I…"

"Bella," Alice said composedly, quite untypical of her, "Bella, just take a seat. Take a deep breath. And take a moment…"

I obeyed. I didn't know what I was thinking… Alice, and all the Cullens, has been like a family to me. They'd never done wrong. It was unfair of me to walk out on them without offering any explanation.

"It's…it's a long story…I can't… I can't explain…" I started to say.

"You don't have to," She whispered comfortingly. Her hand patted my arm sympathetically.

I just couldn't hold it in any longer. My tear ducts seem to have a mind of their own. Water just poured out of my eyes. I cried and cried.

I haven't cried so much, I've never _hurt _so much, in so long.

Not since that night.

I hadn't been brave enough to relive the memory, but Jake's sudden appearance now caught me off guard… I hadn't expected it.

"You don't have to talk to me," Alice said. And before I could reply, she added, "Just…talk to Edward…He was beating himself up for last night. He thought he did something to upset you. There's nothing he wants more than to be here with you right now, but unfortunately," She swallowed, "He _did _get a call last night and he's going to be away for a while..."  
"For how long?" I asked softly, my eyes glued shut together.

"I'm not sure," Alice bit her lip, "not long, we hope.. But…He'll explain everything soon. I'm sure you'd understand… At least that's what I told him…"

I stayed quiet.

"You would, wouldn't you?" She asked me, worry seeped into her tone. "Please tell me you would… He…" She cupped my hand like a little girl would and turned my face to face hers. "He never cared so much for anyone before."

I didn't know what to say. I don't deserve him.

"Just please," Alice begged, almost forming tears of her own, "Just talk to him…"

I was still silent. My throat was dry. I tried to swallow, but couldn't.

"Please…He…He…I've never seen my brother so…"  
"Okay." I croaked.

"Okay?" She echoed, hopeful.

"Okay, I'll talk to him." I didn't want to listen to her anymore. I'd made up my mind.

I was to explain everything to Edward. And then I was going to tell him to never see me again. It was all a mistake.

Fate had nothing to do with it. My chance meeting with him had been a universal joke on my expense.

But I _was _going to explain to him. I owed that to him. He deserved so, so much more. He didn't deserve me. He didn't deserve me even if I loved him.

Yes, I did love him. I'd never been so sure of love before. But I loved him.

It hurt. So much.

But we couldn't be together.

He deserved more.

"Good." Alice whispered. "Well…" She started to get up, "I guess I'd better leave… I wouldn't want to…" She hugged me goodbye, I'd remained limp and unmoving.

"Yes…You'd better leave." I whispered after I heard the engine rolling away from the driveway.

At quarter to midnight, I was still up, watching football. Something I don't and will never understand. My brain was not registering any of the graphics or sound, of course. It was an attempt to bore myself to a peaceful sleep. It'd been foolproof until today. I was still fidgeting uneasily when the doorbell rang again.

I decided at once I couldn't ignore it. So I took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was Edward. Despite everything, I'd never fail to notice how wonderful he looks, how good he smells, how perfectly the front porch light falls on his tousled hair.

I also immediately picked up on the disturbed crease on his forehead.

"You wouldn't believe it," he started in anger, "Stephanie…She…Her mother called me the other day, and told me that Steph's…committed suicide."

I blinked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but my brain just wasn't working.

"It wasn't true. She'd faked it. She'd lied to her mum, to me… She said she'd committed suicide because I'd move on so quickly. Honestly! I spent the whole night last night driving down town to see her, instead of being here with y—"

"You _what_?" I croaked in disbelief. Then I looked away. I couldn't look at him.

"I…" He started to repeat himself, but…but my heart was stirring…it was stirring with fury. I was so angry.

I was _so_ angry at him.

I know I was being irrational but…

He…he left me when I needed him the most.

I know I pushed him away last night, too, but he was supposed to _be_ there…that's what boyfriends were supposed to do… He was with _Stephanie…_a girl he was to marry at one point in time. He wasn't…

Then he gasped. He saw_ me_ for the first time, it seems.

"Bella, what.." he swallowed, "What _happened_ to you?" His hand reached out to graze my cheek but I looked away, "You've been crying!"

I was still angry. My jaw was clenched.

All my resolve, to open up to him once again, to tell him everything, tell him about…Jake. Tell him how badly I've been broken… All dissipates as smoke.

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

There's _no one_ I could trust.

"Just leave, Edward." I whispered.

"Bella…" he started to complain.

"Just…" I took a deep breath, "leave."

I still didn't look up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry I haven't been—"

"Just leave, please." A single tear had rolled away. "Please, if you…ever cared about me."

That did it.

"His hands dropped to his sides. I could sense the shock in his eyes. I could _feel _his incredulous look.

But I couldn't look up.

I shut my eyes, my ears and everything else I was stupid enough to open.

I waited until his uneven, retreating footsteps left me. And I was again in silence, _alone._

Story of my life.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of the story so far! Any reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks in advance!**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

I was woken up by yet another doorbell.

I'd fallen asleep on the couch. My hair stuck on my sticky face. My tears had dried but my eyes were all puffed up I could barely see.

I trudged towards the front door. Thinking it was Alice, or even a stubborn Edward, I opened the door unsuspectingly.

I couldn't be more mistaken.

It was _him_.

I froze. I couldn't run. I couldn't think

"Hey, Bells," his roughly familiar voice said. He let out a throaty laugh, "Long time no see."

Adrenaline pumped vigorously through my blood. My impulse was for to call for the police. But… Jake…

"Long time no see." He walked into the house, ever so naturally. Like nothing had happened. Like two years hadn't passed. Like he hadn't…done to me what he did.

I stared at him, mouth agape, as he entered the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

"No beer?"

I followed him in. I held my forehead, as if for support. It felt wet and clammy.

"No." I replied. But it didn't sound like my own voice. It was like I had stepped out of my body, and someone else had forced my mouth to say the words. " No, Charlie had been off it for a while…not good for his… his…"  
Where _was _Charlie? Out fishing?

Out of all the days he could've chosen to leave me alone… What would Charlie have done? Beat Jake to pulp with a baseball bat? Welcomed him like a son? Shoot him?

"How…" I started, but failed. I tried again. "How've you been?"

He didn't miss a beat. "A'right. They didn't treat me so well. So good to be back. Yourself?"

"I…"

He didn't wait for me to finish. Not that I knew what to finish with.

"So…Bells," He started walking towards me. "Bells, I've been thinking." His strides were long and quick. He was suddenly right next to me…Towering over me…

"It's been…" He started, the words linger in his mouth. He was so close that I could feel his breath on me. The heat radiating out of him. "It's been _so _long…"

I swallowed, still unmoving. I didn't know why. I didn't know why I didn't run and not look back.

"Since what?" I whispered.

"Since we…You know…" a finger touched my arm lightly. I flinched, like he'd burnt my skin. But he was encouraged. He trailed the finger up my arm. I shuddered. I had goose-bumps all over. I wanted to run. I _needed _to run. Every cell in my body was telling me to hide.

Then quickly and swiftly, in what seems to be an over-practiced action. He gripped my hand tight.

"Ow," I said passionlessly…Defeated and hopeless. Still unable to think. But I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Then his other hand grabbed my neck.

"Jake!" I said louder.

"I know, Bella," he whispered into the hollow of my neck, "I know… You missed me too."  
"No, I didn't…" I was finally mustering up some energy. "No! I—"

He'd cut me off by shoving his lips onto mine.

It was then that I found my voice.

I yelled.

But he just went on.

"No!" I cried, "Jake, _stop!_"

He was so strong. I couldn't fight him off. His body was so full and heavy, it was like dead weight on me that I could never fight back.

"_Stop it!" _I shook my head vigorously.

My hands flailed around, slapping him.

My legs tried to kick whatever I could.

"I know, Bella…" He just went on.

That was the moment I almost wished I would die.

Because I could never live through this. Not if he…If he did it…

Again.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, it'****s only for the effect ;)**

**Next chapter coming right up.**

**Please review! (A****nonymous reviews welcome too)**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

_That was the moment I almost wished I would die._

_Because I could never live through this. Not if he…If he did it…_

_Again._

But at that very instant, precisely that, the door burst open.

My mind could barely process a thing, but I remember thanking the heavens for letting the door remain unlocked.

Then things happened so quickly.

There were fists. There were kicks. There were screaming and yelling and furniture breaking.

I was limp on the floor, my eyes shut. Drowning myself in darkness. If I could just…go…somewhere far… and maybe everything would disappear…

But when I finally dared open an eye… It wasn't the nightmare I'd envisioned.

I could see Emmett.

"Bella?" His barking voice sounded concerned, and serious for once. "Bella!"

I blinked.

"Bella! Jazz, _do _something!"

Someone squeezed my hand. Somehow, I felt better.

"Bella?" A different voice… "What did he do?"

I tried to sit up, but hands so strong kept me down.

"No," Emmett again, "You need to lie down. Until Carlisle gets here."

The evening passed in a blur.

Emmett and Jasper had come. They'd come on Edward's order, to "keep an eye out" for me. To be my bodyguards. To stick close. He didn't want to hurt me by being around but he couldn't stand not knowing how I was doing, according to Jasper, whose voice was very…oddly, comforting.

Carlisle had come to examine me. He'd said, "Bruises. A lot of bruises. But nothing we can't fix. You need sleep, Bella. Your eyes are bloodshot, and your breathing is shallow…"

Then, after making sure I was moved to my bed upstairs, he'd gone on to see…Jake.

Apparently, Jake was in a much more serious condition. His nose was broken, he may have fractured an arm, and he'd lost consciousness for some time…

Emmett and Jasper really had a good time.

**A/N: As always, reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, and I promise the next chapter will be much longer =)**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

The first thing I heard was a velvety, "Bella…"

But…it was accompanied with a sob.

Several sobs, in fact.

"Bella, I'm so…so sorry. I…"

My hand was wet.

I opened my eyes slowly. Trying to see through the drowsiness. Trying to let the headache pass.

It didn't.

I tried to croak out something audible. I failed, but he heard me anyway.

"Bella?" He looked up. His tousled hair looked messy. He was unshaven and gorgeous. As always.

What was I thinking?  
How could I have stayed away?  
How could I have lasted a day?

I managed a throaty, "Hey," and smiled.

He…he cried. He was crying. His eyes were red. My hand was wet.

He sobbed. I'd never imagine that he could…

"Bella…I," He choked, "I can't believe how stupid I've been."

I tried to shake my head,

"How…" He continued, "How extraordinarily stupid and useless I've been."  
"No…" I said softly, but he didn't hear me.

"How amazingly, incredibly, clueless and useless…"  
"Shut up," I whispered.

"What?" he looked up.

"Shut up for a second." I said with a weak smile. "Kiss me."

He looked disorientated for a split second but obeyed.

Then I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry," I said.

"You, _what?"_ he said a little louder.

"Shut up." My breathing was shallow, "I said…I'm sorry."

"What in the world have you got to apologise for?" he cried.

"Everything. I'll explain…Will you listen?" I tried to get up. He wanted to stop me, but I shook my head and he kept still. Tears were still on his angelic face.

"Jacob…was…"  
He tensed, "You mean the philandering, cowardly criminal we found on the floor?"

"Yes," I said. "Him. Jacob." I took a deep breath. I owed him a very, very long story.

"He was, as I said a very long time ago, after we first met at Newtons Jewels, in the café…"

"An old friend. Your ex-boyfriend." He finished for me.

"You remember." I wasn't surprised.

"I do."

Silence.

"Well, Jacob, as you know, was an old friend who I'd gotten very much used to around." I tried to say all this quickly, before fear or reason gets the better of me and stops me from giving Edward what he deserves.

"He was family," I continued, "I trusted him…I trusted him with my life…" I said softly, only realising this fact now. It explained so many things.

"He was nice at first…But…I trusted him too much, and too quickly."

Edward nodded once. Allowing me to go on.

"When we were dating…I was happy enough. It was easy and comfortable. Until…" I trailed off.

Edward didn't urge me on, or finish my sentence for me. He simply waited patiently. He knew I needed to build up the courage.

"Until he became very protective and overbearing."

Edward tensed, his jaw clenched.

"He…He was a violent guy by nature. He loved machines and motorbikes. He was…lively, yet…dangerous, I'd come to realise."

I measured out my breath carefully.

"Then, one night…He…climbed up into my bedroom. It was something he'd do occasionally. He'd climb up and leave before Charlie wakes up…It didn't bother me so much but…" I swallowed. "One night… One night, he came in drunk. I begged for him to go but he didn't want to. He was strong, there was nothing I could do… That night…"

Edward was very, very still.

"That night, he raped me."

He became even more still.

"It wasn't that I had anything against sex. Though I do believe it is something to be enjoyed by man and wife. But he…he coerced me into it. He didn't ask, he didn't…he didn't stop."

I hadn't realised that I was beginning to shake.

Edward had gripped my hand.

I couldn't see his eyes.

"He just didn't stop. I tried to scream. I tried to get Charlie to wake up. But he was too strong for me. He covered my mouth with his hand. He'd beaten me. I was weak and I was falling in and out of consciousness.."

I waited until my breathing was somewhat more even.

"The next day…Charlie found me unconscious, bleeding and naked."

Edward was still unmoving, still silent.

I was scared of his response. I was very scared.

I knew there was a big chance that he didn't want me anymore.

A part of me knew and decided to accept. But another part of me, a _deeper _part of me, didn't want to let go of him. It wanted to beg that he would still take me. Unworthy and broken as I am.

I couldn't stand it any longer. With a shaking voice and uneven breath, I asked him. "Edward? Please say something. I can understand, if you never wanted to see me again…But…"

"Bella." He cut me off. His voice was stern, I'd never heard this tone come from him. "Bella, I am..." he whispered. He sounded deadly. "So. Angry. Right now." He clenched my hand.

I searched his eyes.

He looked me straight and continued, "You have. To hold me." His breathing was deep, slow. But far from calm. "You have to stop me. From killing him. Or I would, Bella…I swear I would."

"No…Edward", I touched his face. "Edward, you're not mad at me?"

He blinked at me. "Why in the whole world," he paused, "would I be," he cleared his throat, "mad at you?"

"Because," I said, it was _obvious. _"Because I'm broken. Because I'd been made… impure." Didn't he understand how repulsive this should make me? How dirty?

"Bella…" He shook his head.

"I've been made…filthy. And I don't deserve you. You deserve someone whole, complete, pure… True. I hadn't told you this from the start. I'd misled you into thinking I was someone…someone _good." _I finished sadly.

"You…are…" He shook his head. "Bella, don't you get it?"

"Get what?" I asked, now confused.

"I _love _you." Edward said matter-of-factly. "I _love _you, and there's nothing you can _do, _or can _say _or can _reveal about yourself_ that would make me love you any less."

"Edward…I'm weak…I almost let him do it again," I shook my head. He couldn't…He could still want me. He needed to understand.

"_I _was the one who led him on. _I _was the one who accepted him into my life, and trusted him." I tried to explain…

"Bella." His voice was stern again, but he caressed my cheek with his thumb. "Bella… Don't you _ever,_" he said, "I repeat, _ever, _think that you are in any way to blame, for the _crime _that was acted upon _you _by… by _Jacob._"

"Edward, you don't get it…"

"_No, _Bella, _you _don't get it. I _love _you. Just, please…Just know that you _are _lovable. lovable. You're not damaged goods. You are _worthy. _I love you. And you did _nothing_ wrong. Now I can understand how badly I've been behaving. How completely and utterly horrible I've been. And I, by no means, would still call myself your boyfriend, given—"

"Whoa, wait…" I interrupted. "You said you what? You _what _me?"

"I _love _you!" He said, exasperated. "I've been saying it the whole—"

"You _do?_"

"Of course I do, you silly, silly…" He rested his forehead on mine. "But, as I said," he straightened up. "As I meant to say, I mean, I…understand that you may not…have the same…feelings—"

"Me?" I asked confused, "Of course I love you." _Duh._

"You what?"

"_I _love _you. _Of course. It's a given fact. It's completely natural for _anyone _to fall in love with you, but me…"

He stopped me with a gentle kiss.

He looked at me, smiled and said, "Let's deal with your insecurities later. Right now, just kiss me."

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. How else would I know what you think of the story? =) Thanks in advance!**


End file.
